Bite Hard
by kwoods24
Summary: Mortal enemies Clary Fray and Jace Wayland are paired up for a project that Clary is positive will ruin her vacation. But what if its a blessing in disguise? AH. Its been done but please R&R!
1. This Fire

**Hey guys! So yet again I'm making another Mortal Instruments story. Not sure how long it will be or where it will lead but hey! Can't turn out that bad right? Please pardon the second story with another Franz Ferdinand song for the title, but it fit the story line where i plan for it to go. (but its still not solid...) Thats the end of my schpeil so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ya I dont own the characters, or the song this story's named for... teartearcrycry**

**

* * *

**

There are few things in this world that I, Clary Fray, hate more then Jace Wayland.

One of these things though, happen to be Sex Ed. I mean, we already know the basics, why go into such detail? And another thing I hate, is Sex Ed projects. _Especially_ when I am paired with the previously mentioned Jace Wayland.

Why do I hate him you ask? Well lets see; he has an ego the size of Texas, a new girlfriend every 2 days which _just might be_ a hint to commitment problems, has no respect for authority figures, he also can't think of anything that isn't in some way pervy but most of all he's a backstabbing poo-face of a friend.

Yes I did say poo-face. Only because he totally and completely killed our old childhood friendship. And yes it is a good enough reason.

But back to the project.

I was just oh-so innocently waiting for my new seat in Health class when I found out I was sitting next to Jace. And then I found out some very annoying news that our seat partners also had to be our partners for the project.

"Would you look at that," Jace mused with an especially provoking smirk on his face. "Who would've guessed we could be sex partners?"

I let out a groan and slammed my head against the desk. In most cultures this would be known as a head-desk. You know like a face-palm, but with a desk? Nevermind…

"Could you perhaps not sound so happy about this? It's bad for my digestion."

"Sorry honey," he said. "Didn't mean to give you a stomach full of butterflies, but don't you worry! You can't possibly fail with me for a partner. This class is my specialty.

"Oh thanks," I said. My words couldn't be more sarcastic if I tried, "I've be so worried that I was going to fail, but you have calmed my every nerve once again. Thank you Mr. Wayland, for your comforting words."

Just then the teacher decided to go into detail for the project, so I lifted my head to stare remorsly at the board. And my eyes widend at what was on it.

Oh please dear God let that not be the project.

"For this quarter, you will be required to have one final project instead of a final test," she droned on in a bored voice. "You will notice you are seated in boy-girl order. The person next to you is your partner as you already know. You must show what you have learned about commitment and the weight of your decisions and live with your partner over this weeks break off of school."

She did not say that. I have been waiting for this break forever! I had plans! Me and my best friend Simon and his girlfriend Isabelle and her brother Alec were all going to this sky resort for break! It took forever to get all the money for this place and it was all going to be ruined by the Blond Devil as he shall be refered too.

Not that this is the only time I had my plans ruined by him. Me and Izzy were close friends and when she started dating Simon (which is still a mystery to me), We all hanged out. Then her brother Alec started to chill with us too, but he's still nice. The only problem I have with that is that he is best friends with Jace. Hence the ruining of my life.

He was supposed to come anyway though so-

Ha ha! I don't have to spend time with him! There doesn't have to be any relation between us since there won't be any parent there to enforce the project! My mom Joceyln would definetly make me do the project still but with her not there… I'M A GENIUS!

"Er Clary?" I blinked just realizing Jace had been trying to get my attention for the past 3 minutes.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Says here we are required to make up some routines that normal couples would have, and we need to have a witness sign that each and everyone one of these things has been carried out," he states in an amused voice. "Well Clary what do you want to do first-"

I cut him off before he could continue. ", I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this project."

"Don't worry Clary im not asking you to do _that_. You just have to do the other stuff. Laundry, shopping, date night you don't have to go that far."

This does not make me feel any more comfortable, but she already moved on to the other students.

"You see Clary? It'll be nice. You and me, cozying up next to the fire…" he said as he casually slung his arm over my shoulder. " You can warm up to the Jace-charm. Everyone does," he said with a suggestive smile. Ick.

"Gee I'd love to, but getting past you B.O. is asking a lot from me," I said. I got up abruptly after and lucky right when the bell rang. With that I all but sprinted out the door, catching up with Isabelle and to get as far away from Jace Wayland as possible.

Call it some 6th sense, or foreshadowing, but I don't think my break is going to be all that relaxing.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? I dont want to sound review clingy but ya know... that'd be chill if you could review :D**

**Also if anyone wants to tell me how to change the chapter names (PM) that would be chill as well :D**


	2. The Dark of the Matinee

**I am so sorry you guys! I feel bad about not updating especially since I don't have school, but my aunt whos kinda old feel down on the bus and had to get stitches. It was pretty intense. But things are settling back down and I finally got it all out and written down. Hope you enjoy. One other thing, there probably will be grammar/spelling errors, but theres another authors note on the bottom so please read that one too! So now... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Unless Cassie Clare spends her days off on the computer listening to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen in her pj's while reading fanfiction, I'm not her.**

**

* * *

**

I am seriously contemplating why the hell I'm friends with Isabelle. When I informed her about my more then distressing situation, did she calm me down? No. Did she say the teacher was a total jerk for pairing us up together? Nope. Did she at least have the decency not to laugh in my face? No.

"I can't –wheeze-believe how –wheeze- awesome this is!" she blurted out, just in time to fall on the floor while still laughing uproariously. I just crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to finish.

"What's going on here?" my bestest friend ever, Simon, asked. "And why are you seemingly trying to kill my girlfriend? Gee Clary I though we went over this…"

"Can it Simon. Your girlfriend has behaved in a manner that is most disrespectful!" I said while mimicking a British accent. "Control her!"

"Alright," Simon said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "for behaving so badly, Isabelle darling, you shall be spanked!"

OH. MY. GOD. Why is it again I have such in sensitive friends. Who can make sexual references at a time like this? "LEAVING," I said with a mortified look on my face. But no. This is my life. So obviously someone has got to ruin it. Jace made his way over to us, and when his eyes met mine, he had a smirk so big, I'm surprised it didn't fall off his pathetic face.

"Look who we have here," he mused. Right then out of the blue, he bent down and picked me up bridal style.

"Is there a point to this?" I said, while trying to keep my blinding fury under control. "Or will you just put my down?"

"I don't know," he said while crushing me to his chest. "Is there?" I could feel his breath trickle across the bridge of my nose. Ugh. Then he cocked one eyebrow. Always wanted to be able to do that. It's just so badass.

This is when I had enough. Using all the power I could muster, I slapped him in the face so hard, it hurt my hand, and left an angry red mark on his cheek. Anticipating the drop, I landed neatly on my feet. I swear it was like I was a ninja or something.

"Ouch," he said, adopting a hurt expression. "You sure know how to woo a man don't you? It's alright, I think we'll make a mighty fine couple. Don't you Izzy?"

"Sure," she said a little to brightly for my taste. "You and Clary make the perfect couple. Even better then Jay-Z and Beyonce. Or-"

"Ok that's enough Izzy," I said before she could rant too much. I swear this girl needs to end the celebrity magazine addiction soon. "Lets just go home, get packed, and get this over with.

-#*#-

Packing. There is a reason I put it off to the last possible minute. The thing is, that even in my limited wardrobe, I could find absolutely nothing that seemed appropriate to bring on the trip. I did have some pretty awesome outfits laid out but fashion is not one of my strong points. Hence the reason I decided to wait for Izzy to come over after she was done packing and help me. Meanwhile I sat down and started to draw. I sort of blanked out and let my subconscious draw for me. When I was seemingly done, I looked at the paper in front of me. On there was a guy who looked no older then I did. He had longish black hair that looked wispy. He had strong, broad shoulders, but a lean waist. He also had impossibly long legs. He was clad in think black leather gear. Almost like hunting clothes. In his hand he held a large sword that gleamed from the light of the sun. But more important then all this were the deep black eyes which started straight into my own.

"Wow. Last time I draw while emotionally unstable," I muttered to myself as I set the drawing away.

A few minutes later Isabelle bounded happily into my room. She looked gorgeous as always in a light sundress. "Its called knocking," I advised. "Try it sometime."

"Oh stop being so bitter," she scolded me. "Now let the fun begin!"

Izzy is getting excited. An excited Isabelle is no laughing matter. In fact, it's terrifying.

Oh well, in a matter of minutes (more like an hour) my bags were packed and we were waiting for the boys to come in the people carrier. **(A/N lol excuse the Top Gear reference, I just couldn't help myself ;D)**

This little excursion would take us to the mountains; to a lodge we had been to many times. Alec was behind the wheel and herded us inside after putting in our bags (read Isabelle's mountain of luggage and my single rolling bag and a duffle). There wasn't much choice in where I could sit. Magnus, Alec's boyfriend sat shotgun, Simon sat in the first pair of seats and Isabelle already snagged that seat next to him, so all that was left was the three seats in the back. One of which was occupied by a certain blonde-haired devil. FML.

"Come here Clary," Jace said gesturing to the seats next to him. "I don't bite…. hard." And he winked. WINKED. Like the legit type with the cocky smirk playing on his lips and the evil glint in his eye. None of that dumb half-hearted crap here.

"Gag me," I muttered, and reluctantly plopped down in the seat farthest from him. But personal space is a mystery to this boy and he scooted so he was basically sitting in my lap. Fun.

"That's my specialty," he murmured in my ear. I tried my best but couldn't keep the shiver that ran down my spine from showing itself. I used all my might and shoved against his chest, but when he didn't budge, I poked Izzy's shoulder.

"Izzy, switch seats with me. Now," I hissed into her ear.

"Sorry Hun, but I happen to like my current position. Just ignore him, it's only a few hours. Maybe you can try to take a nap?"

"Don't worry honey," Magnus said from the front seat. "If Jace doesn't keep his space, I did bring an extra bottle of glitter… " And with that he let out a terrifying smile and slowly unveiled a brand new bottle of body glitter. Jace hurried back to his own seat, warning heeded. I decided I might as well pass the time with a little nap. Izzy was sure to want to go clubbing when we got to the town. It's beyond me. How can a town not have a decent mall, but three nightclubs?

-#*#-

"Clary, wake up!" someone not so nicely screamed into my ear. The car was parked in front of the lodge and Izzy was still impatiently shaking my shoulder. Night had already fallen and it was hard to see much else.

"Alright alright I'm up. Where's the fire? Jeez Iz, you need to chill out," I responded while rubbing my eyes to get a better view. All I could see was a freezing group of boys trying to get all of the bags through the door, but failing miserably. Other then the few other things the light illuminated, the general background was black. Isabelle had this ridiculous smile on her face, which meant trouble. Or at least it meant trouble to me.

"Hurry up Clary," Isabelle said as she yanked me out of the people carrier with a little too much force so I lost my balance and flailed my arms in order to stay on my feet. "We don't have all night to dawdle! We need to get ready! There's this new club that just opened out here its called Pandemonium. I heard from a trusty source that the boys there are very promising," she told me while winking.

"Your one to talk Izzy. You already have a boyfriend? You that weird dude with glasses?" I pointed out.

"True. But even he does like to play the jealousy game," Isabelle said with a certain gleam in her eyes. "I can't wait…"

"Spare me the details Iz," I said while rolling my eyes. I walked over to the boys to collect my bags and help out with the mountain that was Isabelle's baggage. After getting checked in and settling down a bit, I heard Izzy knock on my door yelling at me to open my door. Setting down the sketch I was working on, I opened the door to find Isabelle with all types of torture tools. (Read make-up supplies, and various dress bags plus another bag filled to the brim with shoes.

" A little help would be nice Clary." Iz said in a strained voice. After bringing all the bags, boxes and other frightening things into my room (which had felt small to begin with and now felt unbelievably cramped). After trying on various dresses Isabelle settled on a bright red strapless mini dress that had ruching on the sides but also hugged her curves incredibly close. Not to mention that it didn't even make it to mid-thigh. Simon would be happy… Her choice was easy, but I tried on a parade of dresses before she threw me a white gossamer dress that had thin spaghetti straps, went down to the knee and gave me the appearance of actually having some form of curves. It was really pretty I had to admit. Isabelle cooed at how shockingly red my naturally curly hair was and how brightly emerald green my eyes now were. I didn't really register anything beyond how pretty, yet simple the dress was.

After picking out the dresses, it was time for shoes. Isabelle put on some redonkulously high heels (as per usual). She handed me what I assumed were death traps but turned out to be strappy black heels. They didn't detract from the dress so it was fine with me. After putting on barely any make-up, "Just enough to enhance what you got sweetie," as Isabelle put it. Finally after that torture, we made it downstairs (15 minutes late) and located the boys. They were all dressed up simply. Dark jeans, and different colors of dress shirts (all un-tucked) and sneakers.

"Nice of you to join us," Jace said in an annoyed tone. He had just made eye contact with Isabelle but when his eyes made their way lazily toward me, and the shock was clearly written on his face. He gave me a once over and, I'm ashamed to say, I blushed. "Well don't you clean up nicely Fray," he said his eyes approving. "Thanks Izzy."

"Hands off Jace," Simon said in a protective brotherly voice."

"Bind them behind my back he said while approaching me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You ready to go sweetheart? You really do look beautiful…" he murmured while trailing his lips up and down my neck.

"If you move your arrogant ass out of my way then we can finally leave," I said in an emotionless voice. I was proud it didn't waver because lets just say that boy knows how to use his lips. Futile to deny.

But it's also futile to say that this night would end exactly how I planned.

* * *

**So how was that? Mild cliffy but like I said, the next update should be sooner. Keyword there would be: should. No promises... :P**

**So about the editing. If you are interested in being a BETA for this story could you send me a PM? I have my friends at school who read copies of the chapters, but that system doesn't work when we get school off, so I need a more dependable source. (Yeah I'll still give you a copy Heidi, don't you worry xD)**

**Another thing, I will be changing the chapter titles so they are all Franz songs. Unless I have a better fitting song but thats the goal...**

**This chapter wouldn't be here without the help of Bohemian Rhapsody. Such an good song... **

**If you liked this, you could tell me by, oh I don't know... telling me in a review? :D**


	3. No You Girls

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. For some reason I didn't feel it like I normally did and it took me 5 days to write and revise it. Madness. But anyway it's here and schtuff, so... yeah. Enjoy! Oh also about the BETA thing, I would message you back, but my message thing won't work :/. But yeah anyway, I did get a BETA and thanks to:**

**Ealeyxox**

**Peege3**

**Golden-Iris158**

**for actually responding! Btw there is an important note about the plot at the end so you might want to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if any of you guys read this. If you do put... pandamoose at the end of your review. :D**

**

* * *

**

The club Isabelle wanted to go to was so close to the hotel that we didn't even bother to drive. This however was based on Izzy's knowledge and although females should have better sense of direction, this girl had none. Not that we got lost or anything, but "close" turned out to be 5 blocks. In freezing cold weather. While wearing a mini dress. And high heels. Fun….

"Here," Jace said as he put his leather coat over my shaking shoulders. "Don't want you to freeze before we get there," he added while giving me a wink. Those winks should be trademarked. 'Jace's wink of all things sinful'. That seems to sum things up….

I had to admit though the jacket _was_ warm. And smelled _so_ good. The scent of lemons, sweat and somehow, sunshine filled my nostrils with the best perfume I have ever smelled. I couldn't help but discreetly inhale deeply every chance I got. Up ahead of us something had caught my eye. It was bright, glittering so many different colors, and was clad in tight leather pants, a shirt with ruffles along the neckline and it was… Magnus, a closer inspection revealed. Dragging a very annoyed looking Alec. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. Honestly it was just a perfect metaphor for the two in general. Magnus, all bright colors, trying to grab attention and Alec just trying to blend in as best he could.

Behind them was Isabelle with a very happy looking Simon. I don't know how but Iz had avoided freezing to death in her short dress. Isabelle looked over her shoulder then and called out to me, "We're almost there! I can see it from here!"

I nodded in response, just wanting to get warm. I hadn't noticed it before, but I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up at Jace who had an appraising look in his eyes.

"You really are beautiful Clarissa Fray," he said. What he did next shocked me. He stopped walking, leaned down and kissed my cheek. All I could do was stare, wide-eyed. But then he ruined the mood with 'Jace's wink of all things sinful' and that sent me off the edge. I looked at him, smiled sweetly, and then with all the force I had in my freezing body, kicked him in the crotch so hard, he'll be looking for them for weeks. And he proved my point by having the most painful expression on his face, letting out an explicit word, and falling to the ground. With that, I went ahead and skipped up to the others, feeling lighter and more accomplished then I had all day.

-#*#-

Finally ducking into the club, I saw why Isabelle was so excited to get here. This club was different then the usual whore-holes we find ourselves in. I apparently liked this club so much, I allowed Isabelle to guide me to the dance floor, while the boys leaned against the bar trying to look cool while drinking sodas.

There is something I should say here and now, I am NOT a dancer. I never danced, with the exception of busting a move in my room. With the door locked. While I was alone in the house. Don't get me wrong, I love dancing, just not in front of people, but something took over me and I was swaying in time to the music with my hands in the air. I don't think I danced too terribly, and apparently neither did the male population because a few stared over at me, some even bold enough to dance with me for a while. Although they all left, one stayed. He had midnight black hair and bright turquoise eyes. They had a playful light to them but underneath that there was a seductive tone to them. I let him dance with me, because trust me, he knew what he was doing. He had his hands on my hips and drew my closer. The most surprising thing was that I totally let him. Then he started tracing the line of my neck with his lips. And day-um. Although I loved the attention, I had to sit down, because honestly, it was tiring. I pulled away from the dude who slipped me his number with a seductive wink.

I approached the guys who all were sitting at the bar, and ordered a coke for myself.

Jace tapped me on the shoulder, something dark in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice sounding like gravel.

"Fine," I whispered. I don't know why, but I couldn't say anything louder then that, anything more then that one stupid word. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the club and headed to a door marked "EMPLOYEES ONLY".

"What are you going to do," I said finding my voice at last. "Ravish me?"

"Hey, you're the one bringing up the ravishing," he said with a smug look that I wanted to slap right off his face.

"Look Wayland, I have no intention of getting into a closet with you, so if you would please," I said while yanking my hand away, "let go, I have a soda waiting for me and I have no itention of drinking it flat."

"Trust me. You'll get your soda; after I talked to you," he told me.

Once we made it through the door I turned to give him a glare, ready to just tell him off. But when he turned to face me, his eyes were a dark gold. So dark it looked like his eyes were black. I tried to read them, but he was hiding his emotions quite well.

"Never," he said his voice eerily serious, "dance with a creep like him. Never again. Promise me?"

I scoffed. "What are you? My dad? I can dance with whomever I want to. Your not in charge of me."

"I beg to differ Clarissa," he said while rolling his eyes. "Do you really want to fail this project? I mean I have no issue with putting 'Today Clary got groped by a dude she was dancing with. Then she proceeded to tell me off by saying she can dance with whoever she wants to. Our relationship so far has been very dedicated, and we have been totally loyal to one another,' on our report."

I was so furious at this point I was ready to punch something. And honestly, I'm not a very violent person. Unless I have to be.

"You know what Wayland? You are the scum of the Earth. Your one to tell me who I'm allowed dance with! Since when did you ever care about that? Since when was that your business? And don't give me any of that 'It's for the project' crap because we don't even start until tomorrow! So just leave me alone Jace."

"You know nothing of my intentions Clarissa," Jace said. He had a look of dark humor on his face. He side stepping out of the way then, and I can't be sure but I think he mumbled "And at this rate, you never will." But then again my ears were probably just whacked out from all the music.

-#*#-

I walked straight out of the club and ran into Simon.

"Hey Clary," he said with a look of ease on his face. "How goes it?"

"It goes terrible. But then again what else is new?" I said with a roll of my eyes. It was no surprise to see Simon outside. Although Isabelle looked amazing, clubs were not Simons favorite place in the world.

"Well we can fix that. I saw an old record store on our way over here. I was thinking about stopping by. You wanna come?"

I smiled at this. _This_ was normal Simon, who still listened to his dad's record player and never hesitated to add new records to his dad's collection.

The record store held the usual stock but Simon still found some new ones. I couldn't be sure which; I was just so exhausted to look at any of the labels too closely. That reminded me…

"Simon, what time is it?"

"Just around ten. Why?"

"How is this record shop still open?"

"Eh. Who cares? They got some great stuff here…"

After buying the records, we headed back to the hotel. Maybe I can finally get some sleep…

-#*#-

When I made it back to my room, I took a long hot shower, hoping the searing hot water could wash and burn away the memories of this weird night. When I made it out of the shower and got changed into my pajama pants and baggy t-shirt, I heard a knock at the door.

"Its me!" Izzy called from the other side. "You better let me in and start explaining missy!"

Reluctantly, I opened the door to reveal a very pissed-off looking Isabelle.

"Would you like to tell me," she said while stepping into the room, "why I saw you run off with Jace Wayland?"

After I explained every detail of tonight's curious events, she patted my knee and gave me a meaningful look.

"Aw, looks like Jacey-poo has a wittle crush on Clary!"

"Shuddup Iz! You are so not helping the situation!" I could feel my face turn beet red, even though I had no idea why.

"Its ok honey," Izzy said while patting my knee. "We can totally show him! I got a plan hatching in my brain right now. I bet I can totally hook you two up by the end of the week…" she said while tapping her forefinger against the side of her head.

I groaned. "Oh please. Not one of Isabelle Lightwood's 'fool-proof' plans. Its alright Izzy, I don't want to hook up with anyone. _Especially_ Jace Wayland." Once I thought about it nothing did happen. I have no idea why this was turning into such a big deal.

"Fine," Isabelle huffed. "Just get some sleep then. You look like crap."

"Thanks," I said, my voice dripping sarcasm.

After 6 hours of restless sleep, I figured it was time to drag myself out of bed. I threw on some clothes and made my way into the hall while pocketing my room-key. I walked down the generic halls until I made it to Izzy's room. I knocked on the door and told her to get ready and waited outside until she finally emerged.

When we got to the breakfast hall, I grabbed a plate of eggs, bacon, an english muffin and a cup of coffee. We then made our way to one of the many large wooden tables that were in the large hall.

"Morning ladies," Simon said. Today he had on jeans and a shirt that said "Zombies Hate Fast-Food", with a silhouette of a zombie chasing two dudes. I rolled my eyes. Typical Simon t-shirt.

"Hey Simon," Isabelle cooed.

"Hey Iz," Simon replied flirtatiously. I know right? I have no idea how he got this screwed up. He should spend less time at the Lightwood's house where Jace spends all his time. It was way too early in the day for this kind of stuff…

"Do you know what we're doing today?" I asked before I got too third wheel-ish. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against PDA, but I hate it when people do it knowingly in front of their friends. Especially when I'm that friend.

"Yeah I think Alec said something about snowmobiling," Simon said with a shrug, before turning all his attention back to Isabelle.

I sighed and looked around the room. It had a very tall roof, with wooden rafters in it. The walls were a home-y brown. The room also had very tall windows that covered one whole wall. The windows displayed nicely the snow-covered forest that stood behind the lodge.

I decided then to inspect the people that filled almost all of the tables. Most were families, and just entering the room was Alec, a strangely plain looking Magnus and Jace.

I couldn't see any emotion in his eyes, but something in them made me quite uneasy.

"Hurry up and eat," Alec called out. "I want to get to the snowmobiles before they're all gone!"

"Sounds exciting," Isabelle mused.

Exciting. Right… bullshit.

* * *

**Tada! I went to the San Francisco car show the other day and sprained my ankle trying to get out of the new Fiat 500. The saddest part is that my dad still wants to buy it because he thinks its "spacious". (I beg to differ...)**

**OH WELL! Lol, so I just wanted to say that I really do appreciate your reviews. They are the thing that gives me inspiration is your feedback. And cake. Cake gives me lots of inspiration...**

**Another random thing, if you have ever seen the Italian Job, you might have laughed at the "fine" Clary says.(F**reaking out **I**nsecure **N**eurotic **E**motional**) I don't know why I thought of that as I wrote it but I did ^.^**

***IMPORTANT*: My BETA pointed out that Jace seemed to show his love a little... obviously. I know he does, and in time you guys will know the whole history between the two and will understand it all but for now, be patient. ;)**

**You know, reviews give me inspiration, and inspiration gives a faster update. Crap am I really pulling that card? Well yeah I guess I am so REVEIW!**


	4. Send Him Away

**Hey there friends! I just wanna say how much I love you guys right now. I love you guys so much, I'm stalling on watching a history video full of old people talking in monotone about the Constitutional Convention. Your welcome.**

**Then again I should say sorry for not updating in awhile. Sorry, but school is a bitch. Legit.**

**And to Heidi, yeah I changed the ending. I think you and many others will appreciate it ;D**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: You guys did pretty good on the last one. This is me giving back to you by telling you to type 'epic box' (minus the quotes) into google and then press I'm feeling lucky. Your welcome. Again.**

**

* * *

**

Its official. I am terrible at snowmobiling. It really is a basic thing to do, so I don't know why I'm having all these troubles. First my engine stalled, then I ran into almost every tree on the trial. I have been reduced to going at a snails pace and having to intensely focus on the path in front of me.

Obviously I was the only one having trouble with it. Isabelle was bad too but then something clicked and she sped off in front of me. (Some friend…) Simon had problems, but after he got the techie aspect, he was also off. As for Magnus and Alec, they left the "parking lot" as the instructor called it (really it was just a shitton of snowmobiles), and have been gone since. And Jace obviously was a total kid in a candy store. Grinning wildly, he drove out of there as fast as possible.

And yet again my engine had stalled. Why would anyone do this for fun? Its absolute torture.

"Need a little help?" a voice behind me called. I turned and tried to make out the figure.

Oh. My. God. Please let me be seeing things. If I was correct, the dude behind me was the guy from the club. Oh no, oh no, oh no….

"Uhh…" I was tongue-tied. Oh my god, I'm tongue-tied, he's even better looking in the light and he's coming over here right now.

"Oh you got number 72. Yeah this ones a bitch. Here let me tow you back to base."

He had said all this without really looking at me, but when he did his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey your that girl from the club right? I never did catch your name…?"

"Clary. Yours?" Oh god. Could I possibly sound more uncomfortable? I think not…

"Sebastian," he said while tying my snowmobile to the back of his. Next he hopped onto the back of his snowmobile and turned to me. "You're going to have to get on mine. Safety precautions and all that."

I unsteadily walked over and got onto the back of his snowmobile. I placed my body so that I was just about as far away from him as possible. Suddenly he turned the engine on and went off like a shot. Obviously making me scream and wrap my arms tightly around his strong midsection.

"You okay back there?" Sebastian asked, true worry in his eyes.

I nodded my head but was incapable to do anything else.

Closing my eyes it wasn't so bad. I could feel the cool sting of frost on my face. When I finally opened my eyes, the mesh of pure white and an earthy green were especially dazzling. Sadly though, our trip had ended.

I didn't realize that I had unconsciously tightened my grip on Sebastian's waist, but I let go quickly and got awkwardly off the snowmobile.

He turned and smiled. "That's going to be the highlight of my day."

"Your days must be pretty dull then," I retaliated.

"More or less. I was wondering, me and some of the other dudes are going to have a party tomorrow. Sorta of an outdoor bonfire get together. If you want, you and your friends should come."

I just opened my mouth to say, "Sorry but we can't" When Izzy came out of nowhere and answered for me.

"We would absolutely love to," she said with a dazzling smile.

"Alright. See you there. Be there by eight!" he called after our retreating figures.

"What the hell was all that? What happened to friendship? Where is the trust?" I hissed at Isabelle. I was royally pissed at the moment.

"That was me taking care of the dirty work. Now all you have to do is go and seduce him with your good looks and absolutely winning personality. And let us not forget about how _grateful_ you are…" Isabelle replied, sarcasm dripping off every "complement" she gave me.

"Let us also not forget the _amazing _body," Jace said while slipping his arm around my waist.

"Gee look over there! Is that a pineapple in the snow?" I said, hoping the idiotic distraction would distract the idiot.

"Yeah I see it too," Isabelle said pointing. I looked over.

I'll be damned. There really was a pineapple in the snow.

But pineapple or not I was not letting this chance slip by me. While Jace's head was turned to look in awe at the pineapple, I stuffed a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

"AHH!" he screeched like a little girl. Next he started running around trying to get it all out. By this time though I could barely see him. Me and Izzy were collapsed over in hysterical laughter.

Which would explain why I didn't see him come from behind me.

And then pick me up. Which he knows I hate since he has already done it on several occasions.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I spat out through gritted teeth.

"Let me think about it…. Nope!" he said. He had this totally infuriating look on his face. Although the mid-day sun hit his hair so nicely, it almost glittered like gold…

No! Bad Clary! No thoughts of Jace! You made a promise to yourself.

"Please just let me go Jace," I sighed. "Why do you always have to be an ass-hat?"

"Oh! Someone has colorful language! But there is no chance I am letting you go Clary. And would you like to know why?" he breathed. I hadn't noticed but his face was much closer to mine. And his breath smelled so delicious….

"Because you're an incompetent moron?" I asked.

"No Clary," his face turning suddenly sincere. "I-"

"Am totally bored," Isabelle butted in. "Really, you guys are terrible at the whole 'denying love' thing. Besides, I heard they just made some fresh coffee in the café, and I am dying for a cup."

Jace awkwardly put me down. Jace? Awkward? I'm equally shocked.

"Sure," Jace said. His voice was noticeably tight. "Lets go before it's all gone."

After getting a hot cup of coffee, something hit me.

"Izzy where's Simon? And Alec? And Magnus?" my voice getting more and more frantic with each lost members name.

"Simon went back to the cabin. He's having a band meeting via Skype. Although now that you mention it, Alec and Magnus have been gone an awful long time… Oh well!" she said with a shrug. "They're big boys. I think they can take care of themselves."

The uneasiness slowly left my body, but curiosity nagged the back of my mind. Where could Alec and Magnus have gone? The other part of me knew though, that the less details the better.

"Ready to head back?" Jace asked after we finished our coffees. Me and Izzy nodded and set off on the half-mile trail back to our lodge. I really wasn't having fun though. It was intolerably cold right now and it was hard work to trek through the snow.

"You know," Jace said, falling back from his position in the front to come next to me, "we have to start on the whole 'couple' thing. As you had helpfully pointed out to me yesterday-" I struggled not to shudder at the mildly bad memory "-the project starts today. It's ok though," he said while taking my hand in his, "I am fully prepared to take it slow. I won't ask for sex until… tomorrow? That good for you?"

"Jace, something's telling me that your just using this project as an excuse to freely grope Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed. Her face was one of false shock. "But I know you're to good for that. Jace Wayland needs no excuse to freely grope people," Isabelle said while rolling her eyes.

"Got that right babe," Jace said. Then he did something he should really regret.

He smacked Iz on the ass. Hard.

"You little piece of-" Isabelle started her face red with anger. But luckily I cut her off before she belted out a long line of explicatives.

"Gee Isabelle, I really do feel like walking a lot faster now," I said, grabbing her wrist and walking as fast as my relatively short legs could carry. "We'll see you there!" I called back to Jace. Probably didn't hear me though. He was laughing way to hard.

-#*#-

We all gathered together at one of the large wooden tables for dinner. Alec and Magnus had shown up not to long ago, both looking mildly disheveled. I really don't want to know….

The dinner service was pretty cool though. They had servers dressed in casually but uniform wear walking around taking orders from the guests. The menu was fixed but all the food on it looked pretty tasty.

There was a little band that played soft country music in the front, and a dance floor set up in front of that. All the tables were set aimlessly around that.

Our table had a beautiful view. We were right next to a window, and could see out onto the forest that lay beyond. Because of the snow, it had an eerie glow to it.

The waitress came to our table next.

"Hi everybody," she said pleasantly. "My name's Kaelie and I'll be your server for tonight. Are there any questions?"

When everybody put in their orders she let out some amusing news.

"After the dinner, we will have an open karaoke night. If any of you are interested, you should go up to the front and put down your name and song. Hope to see you there," she said while eyeing Jace as if he was a piece of meat. I think I don't like Kaelie anymore.

"Sure thing," Jace practically purred. I don't think I like Jace right now either. Er- I mean I like him less? Gah! I'm just confusing myself! I DON'T like Jace. And for a minute I believed it. I think I'll believe forever now, as I saw Kaelie slip her number into Jace's hand. Where do they get these? Is this a pre-made thing? I mean who really sits down and says "I think I'll stock up on pieces of paper with my number on it…"? That's right. Nobody.

After that not-so-wonderful dinner, we all headed back to our rooms. It was surprisingly late, and even though none of us actually participated in the karaoke, we were spent from the snowmobile escapade.

I was walking back when a particularly unwanted guest came up on my right.

"So we do have to write that report you know," he said easily keeping pace. "I figured we better do it while our minds are fresh."

"Excuses Jace. We all know you just want my loving company. However since the attraction isn't returned, I'm going to have to decline." I said. Puh-leeze. Like I would let him in my room. At night. Alone. I'm not an idiot you know.

"We'll see about that," he said back. There was something in his eyes that I did not like. It was as if they spelled out trouble, and that darlings, is never a good sign.

We had reached my room and I pulled out the key and unlocked my door. Before I could weasel my way through and shut the door in his face, Jace glided through straight into my room.

"Nice digs," he said as his eyes roamed the almost bare walls, and medium sized bed. "Good thing your short, otherwise we both never would've fit."

"Shut up. Now do you want to write the report or not? Because if you don't get serious, I have every intention of kicking your ass."

"Now, now. No need to get violent. I just wanted to see your room. You know, in a non-sex-induced fashion."

I turned my head up to glare at him as best I could, but with my eyes barely reaching his shoulders it proved to be quite difficult.

"You know what? You are an overly sexual, cocky, arrogant piece of-"

But he never found out what he was a piece of, because right then he decided it would be a good time to kiss me. In the middle of the room.

_What the hell? Get him off you Clary! NOW!_

But my body wasn't listening to my mind, and instead of pushing him away, I weaved my fingers through his silky hair and brought his face closer to my own. His lips were gentle and-

Came off my own as fast as they had come on. I opened my eyes in utter horror. _What had I just done?_

"Goodnight Clary," Jace whispered, and walked calmly out of my room.

Although he was already gone, I couldn't help but say, "Goodnight Jace."

* * *

**Teehee. Heres the part where you say "HOLY CRAP I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" Yes? No? Alright. Be that way, but everybody who does review gets... my respect? Sounds good to me :D**

**I really will try to put up chapters more often. Legit. It just takes me like, 2 or 3 days to write and revise and whatnot. So yeah. **

**BTW THE PINEAPPLE WAS FOR YOU KRISTEN! :D**

**Till next time comrades! **


	5. Cheating On You

**Well, erm. This is overdue and I realize that but I have a good reason I swear! You see, my mom is kinda sick, like 'had to go to the hospital' sick. It kinda fails because those who know me personally *coughcough Mollie and Heidi coughcough* know how much my life is in the shitter. So on account of this I have to do basically every chore my mom did. I have never felt so tired, and this is the girl who spends her summers facing multiple swim team 'Hell Weeks'. Eh, theres a dance on Friday so maybe I can cut loose a little :). But thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I always tell people I have true surfer blood because I, well, talk like a surfer. (Figures since I come from California...) I'm thinking I should make a dictionary of all the zamazing words I use. Legit. Heh heh heh...**

**

* * *

**

How can someone be so happy in the morning? Kaelie seemed to have enough energy to run a mile, do a speed set of jump-ropes for 15 minutes straight _and_ still flirt with just about every hot guy in the room.

Although, I had to thank her for something. I may or may not have come late to breakfast to avoid talking to the blonde devil, and since she was blabbering non-stop to him, he had no opening to talk to me. I wouldn't mind however, if she moved her petite ass to get me a coffee. I'm going to assume this is how it feels like to be hung-over. But it's more a hangover for the heart. And it sucks. Hard.

Nonetheless, I decided it was time to have a good ol' chat with Simon-dearest.

"I," I said my voice noticeable tired, "am ready to go back to bed. We aren't doing anything today right?"

"Actually," Simon said in an infuriating tone, "We're going to that Sebastian kid's bonfire. Remember?" By now, he was full on smirking, because he could read the distress on my face.

"I don't see why you're so happy about this," I commented with a smirk of my own. "_You_ have to go too. I bet there'll be dancing, and enough prey for Isabelle to last a whole night. Maybe even two nights…"

By now, Simon was definitely scowling. "Whatever. You want to come to my room and watch some anime? I found this awesome channel…"

I contemplated my decisions. I could stay and eat, but Kaelie's boss gave her the evil eye which more or less translated into _Get back to work, or don't show up tomorrow_, which meant she had left Jace. Jace, who would inevitably bring up last night. And that would put quite the damper on my day. On the other hand, I could hang out with Simon and watch anime. However I would have to stay hungry….

"It's chill," Simon said. "I have some rolls I stole in the kitchen and I saw a coffee machine in the lobby."

"You little rebel," I said with a roll of my eyes. Next I addressed the table. "I'm not feeling so good. I think I'll go take a nap."

"Oh, sick friend, allow my to escort you to your room," Simon said while feigning false shock.

"Subtle," I said once we were out of hearing range. Sarcasm was thick on my voice

"It's my specialty," Simon said simply.

-#*#-

"I cannot believe you actually watch this," Simon said. His face was appalled.

"It's an amazing show and you know it," I retaliated. While flipping through the small selection of channels that showed anime, I found one channel that was showing an episode of Ouran High School Host Club.

"I beg to differ," even the characters realize how typical the storyline is. That should be an automatic turn-off."

"It's called humor Simon. You might want to look into it."

Simon muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'delusional ginger' but I must've heard him wrong.

Then, Isabelle decided it was time she joined our viewing party.

"OHMIGOD I LOVE THIS SHOW!" she squealed like a sixth grader. "I absolutely love Tamaki! And the twins!" still squealing she plopped down in front of the TV.

"That's it," Simon announced. "I'm done with this chick fest."

"Alright, alright. I needed to get Clary anyway. We need to find this child something to wear to the bonfire tonight."

"Fun," I said blandly.

"Just for that," Iz said menacingly, "Your going to wear glitter. Lots of it. Maybe I should ask Magnus for help…"

"LET'S GO ISABELLE. I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU GET ME ALL DRESSED UP AND LEAVE ME _GLITTER_ _FREE_," I said loudly before she could finish that thought. The last thing I need is for Magnus to get involved in how I dress. Izzy's fashion sense is all I can possibly handle at the moment. I dragged Iz out of the room and called out a 'goodbye' to Simon over my shoulder.

"What do you have in mind Iz?" I asked when we were out in the hallway. We turned towards where her room was located.

"All you need to know," Isabelle said with an evil glint to her eye, "is that Jace won't be the only one fighting for your heart tonight. You're going to be hot Fray."

Although I had looked for a more reassuring answer, this one just seemed to put me more into despair.

-#*#-

'Hot' turned out to but dark grey skin-tight jeans, a loose violet top that looked like the scissor-monster attacked it, which, to my disapproval, showed _a lot _of skin. After much bargaining, I finally convinced Iz to let me put on a black tank top underneath it. I sure as hell am not going to freeze to death tonight, so I also put on a jacket. To top it off, Isabelle strapped me into heels that were so high, I am positive I will fall down at least once tonight.

"Gee Iz," I said, my voice full of bitter resentment. "I used to call you 'friend'. But I'm sure there's a better title for what you are. 'Murderer'? 'Torturer'?"

"'Savior?'" Isabelle offered unhelpfully. I crossed my arms and stared her down, but she just waved me off. "You'll thank me. Trust me, after tonight, you'll be throwing yourself at my feet thanking me and telling me what a wonderful person I am."

"Or I'll be dead at your feet because I broke my neck in these imposters you call 'shoes.'"

Again, she just waved me off. "Now Jace likes your hair down so I think if we just leave it as is, we'll be the best off."

"Oh god Isabelle. If you mention him one more time, I'm going to throw your J Bieb's poster _in the trash_. I swear Iz, I am not messing around,"

That seemed to shut her up. After waiting for her to get ready, we went out to meet the boys. Yet again, they were all dressed kind of uniform. Jeans and a t-shirt. Well, Magnus was wearing a black tank top and tight leather pants and a pair of Italian boots. But then again, thats Magnus for you.

"Finally," Jace sighed exasperatedly. "What did you do? Sew your own clothes?"

"Gee," Isabelle said, "you sound anxious for someone who spent most of the day complaining how lame this party was going to be…"

"I'm just anxious," Jace said slowly, as if he were discussing the steps of a particularly difficult algebra problem, "to see Clary dance again." Insert here a wink-o-death, directed at yours truly.

"Jace," I said in the same tone and pace of his voice, "the next time I dance, and all the times after that will be with someone else. I can guarantee it."

His eyes hardened considerably at this. "If you _dare_ to dance with that little _creep_-"

Simon, bless him, cut Jace off. "As amusing as it is to watch you two deal with your sexual tension, I believe we're already late enough."

Never mind the blessing part.

When we made it out into the woods, we saw a marked path for the bonfire. The woods got less dense and soon gave way to a huge clearing. In the middle was an unbelievably big bonfire where many partygoers were talking loudly and making smores. To one side there was a DJ and dancing area and on the other side there was a makeshift bar and a couple of 'tables' (read: rocks with wood propped on top of them).

"Goody. Si lets head to the dance floor!" Isabelle said while grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him to the area filled with dancing teens.

"Welcome!" Sebastian greeted the rest of us happily. "As you can see, things are pretty obviously laid out. Go ahead and do whatever!" he said. Then he came and whispered in my ear.

"Been waiting for you. You look hot."

Hot, just like Isabelle wanted.

"Want to dance?" he asked hopefully. I think I can smell traces of alcohol on his breath. Not to uncommon for parties like these.

"Sure," I replied. This undoubtedly earned a glare from Jace.

We made our way over to the dance area, Jace's heaving stare on my back the entire walk over. Luckily I lost it in the dense crowd. The music was familiar... Aha! It's the new My Chemical Romance album. Aka, good music. Soon I was swaying my hips with the rest of the crowd, and Sebastian grabbed at my waist and pulled me so close, that he was basically date-raping me in the middle of the crowd. Although it wasn't even date rape. He didn't even to bother to buy me dinner first. That says a lot about a date-rapist's character.

Honestly, I was getting uncomfortable, so I tried to pull away, but Sebastian just tightened his grip on me.

"Let go," I grunted. I wasn't even dancing, just squirming in the awkward grip. Then he did the unforgivable. He pulled me in and kissed me full on the mouth. His mouth tasted of heavy liquor and his mouth was rough on mine. Rough, but not like Jace-rough. With Sebastian it just seemed like he wanted to eat my entire face off. Talk about gross….

I tried to push him away, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him off me.

But suddenly he was off me. Not touching me at all. And then I heard the screams and heard the impact of a body breaking through wood. It took a second to register all that happened.

Sebastian was all over me, it was totally gross, I tried to get him off, and something, or someone, got him off of me and threw him into the DJs table. The cords were sparking and it looked like there was going to be a second fire at this party. However this one was unwelcome. People pulled Sebastian out of the wreck but it all registered in my peripherals.

I was staring into the golden eyes of a lion.

* * *

**Heidi always tells me how unoriginal this is, but thats because she doesn't know the end and she never will. Thats right. It's a secret and it kills her which in turn, makes my life awesome. Another note I have an awesome idea for _another _story. I won't start it though until this one is done. Another thing is that you should look for Heidi's one-shot (WHICH AS I KEEP TELLING HER SHOULD BE A STORY) for Maximum Ride. THats right. I just pressured you into publishing it. Muhahaha!**

**ZOMG MCR REALEASED THEIR NEW ALBUM! *pulls an Isabelle squeal* It's one of those love it or hate it deals though. I recommend it, because you know, it pwns cats.**

**And to comfort your mind all epic box _does_ is run. The video's on loop and I spent like 3 hours just sitting and legit lmfao-ing. Here's the part where you call me a n00b lol xD**

**I want to tell you guys that 57 reviews rocks my socks. But I mean, is asking you to please review this chapter too much? It makes me feel better. Ever have a bunch of people tell you how much they like your writing? It OWNS. So yeah, keep it up and i might even throw in a sneak peek to the next story... ;D**

**I really want to tell you that this overdue update will be the only one, but my mom (even though she won't admit it) is quite sick. So I'll try my best you guys but I'll keep the story going!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME COMRADES!**


	6. Lucid Dreams

**Greetings Earthlings! Alrighty, I didn't give you this chapter Heidi (boo-frickity-who) but I kinda owe it to YOU. Yeah, I'm talking to YOU my dear reader/farvoriter/reviewer. I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOEVAZ but I was swamped with work then I was out of town and it's this whole big MESS. But 'sall good in the neighborhood. This chpapter is short, but I figured it won't really matter if I'm updating TOMORROW and CHRISTMAS. Your welcome. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I love cake and frisbees... **

**

* * *

**

"Yeesh Clary," Simon said with an expression of fake horror. "You look like one of the zombies in Undead Redemption. One of those ones that blow up in green smoke when it dies."

"Thanks Simon."

Last night is not something I care to remember. Jace looked right at me and I just kind of sprinted back to my hotel room and cried. Cried until I passed out. I am such a party animal…

"Here you need this hun," Isabelle said, giving me a cup of coffee.

"Good," I commented. "It's black. Like my soul."

"Oh get over it," Isabelle said with an irritated eye roll. "Sebastian's fine. Jace is angsty but then again, when isn't he? And the fires were dosed pretty quickly so it's not like it really got a chance to spread."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, it didn't." I got up from the table. "I'm going to catch up on sleep. See you guys later."

I headed up to my room, and even before my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

-#*#-

In my dream I was wearing the same dress I wore to Pandemonium. Except I wasn't home, or in the club or anywhere I knew. I was in a large, grand hall. Everything white with gold accents. Pillars along the wall that were placed in between large floor to ceiling windows. Each window on one side looked over a courtyard with a garden filled with various foreign, but beautiful flowers. On the other side was the ocean, apparently the castle like building was on a cliff side with the ocean's spray gleaming in the moonlight. There was beautiful music coming from a band with ancient looking instruments. Everyone she had ever met or encountered was dancing in a slow elegant waltz on the floor in front of her. She could see that at the wall across from her there was something like a raised dais with two massive chairs on it. The chairs had carvings of various angels on it.

"All hail King Valentine and Prince Jonathon!" somebody yelled. All the dancing stopped and a tall cold man with white hair and seemingly black eyes walked out. The younger man next to him was a mini version of the king.

" Tonight," the king said in a loud but cool and cultured voice said, "we shall dine for our victory! Because tonight, we have killed the last of the rebels!"

_This is such a Star Wars rip off._

Seconds later I wasn't in that room anymore, but under a single spotlight, dancing with the prince.

"I shall now present to you," he said looking down at me with certain maliciousness in his eyes, "the greatest collection ever beheld."

The room was suddenly lit with the illumination of a grand chandelier, exposing the horrors in the room. Angels nailed to the walls by their wings, their mouths open and screaming. The beautiful chorus I thought I had heard turned out to be the screams of tortured angels. Blood, not red but gold, was coming out of their open mouths, and scars and fresh scratches were all over the angels' torsos.

It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen.

Seconds later I wasn't in the torture room but under the spotlight again, but this time I was in Jace's arms. He was singing, in a strange language that I couldn't identify. It was so beautiful and looking past his singing face, the expression full of love, was a pair of grand white wings that stretched out of his back. Unlike the poor angels nailed to the wall, these wings were unscathed and in their full glory. So pure, it was painful to look at.

Jace had finished his singing and was looking down at me. He bent his head down and whispered in my ear.

"Clary," he breathed. "I-"

And then I woke up.

I looked around my room and found almost every light still on. It was dark outside and the clock read 8:46pm.

"Now seems like an excellent time for a walk," I muttered to myself. I needed to shake of the dream. It felt too real. Grabbing my coat, I headed out of my room, having no intention of returning until I could get my thoughts in order once more.

-#*#-

I only made it as far as the concierge desk until Isabelle, who was making her way towards her own room, stopped me.

"You," she said. For some reason her voice sounded almost… cold.

"Me?"

She just rolled her eyes and dragged me along with her.

"I was actually going to go on a walk but this is fine too."

"Would you stop complaining for five seconds," she said while closing her door behind her. "We need to have a talk."

"I gathered. Is there a point Iz because I_ really _need a walk right now."

"No, you need to talk to me. Right now. About Jace."

I should've seen this coming. "Look Izzy, me and Jace are fine. Or at least I'm fine with him."

"Really?" she said with an accusatory light in her eyes. "Because last time I checked you hated him. Last time I checked you wanted to pursue his death with a sprok. And now your _fine_? Som3ething is up honey. And I want to know. Now."

"Iz," I said. This was pissing me off. I didn't owe her any explanation. "There is _nothing_ wrong and there is _nothing_ between us. Ok?"

"Not 'ok'," she said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Clary, do you want to know what Jace spent all day doing? _Moping_. Not a single sarcastic remark. That usually signifies something's wrong. Really, really wrong. If you won't tell me, I can just ask Jace."

I deliberated my choices. Either tell Izzy the truth or let Jace make up some bogus lie.

"Fine," I said giving in. "Here's the story…"

-#*#-

"So," Isabelle said. Her first words since I started to tell my sad life story. "Do you still love him?"

"God no. Not after that. But I mean, he's been acting all weird and protective around me and it's well, weird."

"You honestly don't see it?" Isabelle said, an incredulous look on her face.

"Don't see what?"

"He's in love with you missy," she said simply, as if it were an accepted fact.

_I don't think so,_ the words were poised on my tongue, but they didn't come out. Maybe it was true. Maybe after all these years…

Isabelle was shaking her head. "I honestly thought you could see it. It's not like he's doing an impeccable job of hiding it."

I got up, like she hadn't said anything, and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out if your right."

-#*#-

I blindly made my way to his room.

_Could it be true? Could he really love me?_

I knocked on his door and a few seconds later there was an agitated grunt from the other side.

"Coming," his muffled voice said.

The door opened and he walked out. My eyes were on the floor, but I brought them up to meet his. The expression was surprised, but also gentle.

"Clary," Jace breathed.

"We need to talk," I said, pushing my way through his door, mentally preparing myself for the task at hand.

I wasn't going to leave until I knew if Jace Wayland was in love with me.

Erm, not that I wanted that….

* * *

**TWAT IS THIS MADNESS? I WANT TO HEAR THE STORY! WHY IS IT SO SHORT? Yeah, yeah get over it. In time grasshopper, in time.**

**On the last day of school before, me and one of my dude-friends spent the entire day doing nothing but tech for an assembly and then riding around the school in one of the janitors carts. SO. MUCH. FUN.**

**Today I was kinda depressed, and my brothers friend invited him to his house to decorate cookies. My brother, being a saint, asked if I could go and his friend was all like 'Pshya' so that was fun. I made this epic storyline using only cookies and then we played COD MD2 since he didn't have Black Ops yet. Who cares, I still PWNED THEIR ARSES! **

**So tomorrow isn't as much of a story update as it is a sneak peek to my next story. And then I have a very nice chapter to give you all for Christmas. And if your jewish, consider it a late Hanukah present.**

**See ya tomorrow!**


	7. We aren't in Kansas no more

**WHAT IS THIS! WHERE AM I? WHERE'S TOTO! IS THIS KANSAS? I'M SCARED! Well relax. As I said yesterday, here is your pre-Christmas gift. The sneak peek to 'From Siberia With Love'. Honestly, I can't wait to start this. But tomorrow, you will get a long chapter from this actual story. I just kinda wanted to give you guys a taste at what I'm working with. Also remember, both the synopsis and the beginning of the chapter are subject to change.**

**

* * *

**

_Synopsis: Mission: Extermination. Being part of the VALENTINE exterminators group is hard. But killing a former operative gone rogue, is even harder. Especially, when it's Jace Wayland._

There is nothing that can prepare you for the life of an assassin. You can be trained to use weapons, how to move without ever making a noise, but there is nothing like the thrill of being out in field.

I've been a part of VALENTINE for as long as I could remember. Kind of hard not to be, when your own father is at the head of it all.

I just got my next mission, to exterminate the rogue Agent Jace. He went AWOL a few months ago, but has recently been sabotaging almost all of our missions. Considering I was the best operative, Valentine sent me for the job.

I was getting sick and tired of being in this plane, and my now frizzy red hair certainly expressed that.

"We're here miss," the pilot said.

I'd been in this plane for quite a long time and was anxious to find out what my surroundings were. Taking a peek outside the window I let out a long groan.

You got to be kidding me.

Outside were forests, only breaking off for a few miles of villages of datchas. This meant one thing: Siberia. I was hoping for a warmer climate, like the Bahamas, but I always get stuck with exterminating the psychos. The psychos that like cold weather.

A few hours later after I dropped off a few things at the safe house, I made my way outside. His profile read that he preferred more…. foul company. Taking this in mind, I headed out and started checking out local bars. After countless trial-and-error, I got tired and decided to head for the safe house and a large cup of black coffee.

The city was filled with a melee of old historic buildings and apartment buildings that were a hideous bland grey. These were probably left over from soviet times...

His file had read 'Eyes: Gold' so I was surprised I couldn't pick him out in the mesh of light blond hair and blue grey eyes. The downtown was surprisingly big; I could look in the other district tomorrow.

Or not.

While hurriedly crossing a small street, I caught eyes with a tall boy. Not so much a boy as a young man, with dark gold curly hair and molten gold eyes that met mine with an even stare.

This isn't what gave him away. What gave him away was the slow flirtatious wink he gave me.

Definitely my hit.

I made my way over, discreetly reaching for the dagger that was tucked away in my jacket pocket.

* * *

**Eh, Eh? So whaddya think? I am personally thrilled to write it, mainly because I love Siberia. Then again, I only go during the short time span of summer but still. I'll try and base the city on the city my grandparents live in: Kemerovo.**

***Excitement* Don't forget, new chapter of Bite Hard tomorrow! **


	8. Tell Her Tonight

**Heyheyhey! Alright I know you guys may or may not be mad at me for not updating, but the thing is, I came with my mom to the hospital one day, and I was kinda more or less depressed about the whole thing. I haven't slept for like, 7 days and I am bone tired. But I figure I owe you guys one last update this year. Thanks to all of you who are still reading and are loyal to this story. Special thanks to all those who review. They all mean a lot to me, and I OCD check for new ones every single day. Kinda sad, but they always make me smile. This chapter has over 2000 words (2011 to be exact :D ) and I happen to really like it. Excuse me though for my crappy fluff writing, my one weak spot :/. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I honestly doubt I have to put these on each chapter. They're downright depressing. I'm going to look for new reviews now...**

**

* * *

**

_Last time in "The View", erm, I mean "Bite Hard" I really got to get my monologues straight…:_

_I wasn't going to leave until I knew if Jace Wayland was in love with me._

_ Erm, not that I wanted that…._

-#*#-

"Are you just going to sit there all day, or will you finally get to the point?" Jace asked impatiently. Alright, so I may or may not have walked in this room totally ready to pull this Hollywood-esc scene about me asking if he loved me and if he said yes, we would passionately make-out for hours on end…

Whoa, whoa, whoa Fray. Hold on a minute. Since when did you have dirty thoughts about _Jace Wayland_? I think I'll go with the day I went mentally unstable. Aka, a few days ago.

But no, instead I just stood by the window and made awkward small talk and was given equally awkward answers.

I tried not to snap a sarcastic retort back, but it was increasingly difficult. Instead I said, "Look Jace, just forget I even came."

What? Why did I say that? What the hell happened to not leaving until I had my answer? Since when did my mouth get a mind of its own?

"Clary," Jace said gently, pulling me to sit on the bed next to him. "Look, I know you hate my guts but I've been thinking. We had some… decent times together"-well I had a very different word in mind-"and I think, in the interest of this project, we should be," he took a deep breath here, as if he was still deciding what he wanted to be, "friends."

Friends? _Friends? _Was this seriously coming from the guy who had kissed me a few nights ago? Had it really been that bad?

Do I really care?

"Um…" I said like a semi-retarded sheep. I was having a mental battle between the side of my brain that absolutely _loved_ the way Jace's lips felt against mine, and the part of my that loathed the very ground he walked on. This would be a lot easier if he didn't have such gorgeous, hypnotic eyes that were strangely closer to my own then I remember them being a few moments ago.

"Clary…" he breathed. Now he was _seriously_ close. Well past the invisible circle that I call my "personal space". But I didn't push him away. My mind had decided on 'Yes, lets be friends,' but the part that wanted him in ways that I'm pretty sure are illegal needed one last taste.

So I did something neither me nor Jace would have expected; I closed the already tiny gap between our lips and stole one, last, kiss.

It was only a light touch, but it seemed that Jace wanted it more than even the lusting part of my body and pulled us into a position (you dirty minded little freaks. Not THOSE positions) so that I was laying on top of him. I liked having the upper hand, but right I was getting comfortable (or as comfortable as someone making out with a semi-god can be) he turned the tables so that he was on top. Even though I could feel him on me, it wasn't uncomfortable. My fingers, which were tangled into his hair that curled around my hands possessively, moved down to his back, clawing into the skin there, making him moan.

I smiled at how disarmed he seemed, like putty in my hands, but he wouldn't have any of that. His hands moved from my neck, tracing down my sides so slowly that it made my body shiver with pleasure, which seeing as it was pressed against Jace's, made his shiver with pleasure as well. He continued his path of destruction though, until his fingertips reached the hem of my shirt, teasing the skin there. But that wasn't all. Finally removing his mouth from mine, he ran his lips along the skin of my neck, sucking lightly every now and then. I tried to hold back my groan, but I was powerless at these accursed lips of his.

Apparently we were so into the whole thing that we didn't hear Alec let himself in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alec screeched. We froze, and I took the opportunity to asses the situation. Jace was on top of me, his shirt half off to reveal where I was clutching onto him. Our legs were a tangled mess and looking at Jace, I could see where I had bit his lip, and looking down, I could see the faint sign of a hickey at my collarbone.

This position is also known as AWKWARD. Especially when your gay friend walks in. How could this get worse?

"Alec, what's wrong?" Isabelle said with Simon in tow. They both walked in on the scene, both me and Jace still too shocked to even move. Simon's jaw hit the floor and he wore an expression of blind shock, and Isabelle just grinned wildly.

"Well, well, well," she tsked. "What do we have here?"

Finally, gaining some sense, Jace pushed off me and we stood up awkwardly, fixing our askewed clothes and hair. Or at least I was fixing my clothes and hair. Jace just stood there staring at our friends with faint annoyance in his expression.

"We'll just," Alec said, slowly back out of the room, "be going. Please, feel free to resume…"

Jace sighed. "Moods gone now _brother dearest._ Might as well tell us what was so damn important."

"There's a cupcake bar downstairs," Isabelle said, still wearing that stupid little grin. "But you just seem to be taking care of business, so just come when your done," she said with a wink.

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um," I said. Well, my literacy seemed to have left with my decency and any restrain I had. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure thing," Izzy said with another wink. "Let's wait downstairs you guys." She took hold of Simon and Alec and led them to the door. Once they were gone, Jace looked at me.

"Well that was… interesting," he said with a slow lazy grin of satisfaction.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. What the hell did I just do?

"What a way to start a friendship eh?" Jace asked, still sounding way too amused. I swear if he didn't put a lid on it soon, I was going to kick him.

"In fact," he mused, "I think I want to start all of my friendships this way."

"Good for you. Meanwhile, I'm glad you see that yes indeed we are friends now." I propped my head up with my hand. "Shake on it?" I offered my hand, and with another slow grin, he took it and shook it firmly.

"Deal," he paused before adding, "buddy." I might have bought it, if it wasn't for the pirate smile he gave.

-#*#-

Being 'the good 'ol friend that I'm blessed to have' (his words, not mine) we went downstairs and walked to the cupcake platters and got our sugar fix. Next, we made our way to the table that Simon and Isabelle inhabited. Alec and Magnus however, were missing.

"Hey," I said. "Where are the two love birds?"

"Lets just say they got, erm, inspired by your performance."

T.M.I.

Jace tilted his head back and laughed loudly. Just then, an idea popped in my head.

It was now or never.

I took one of my cupcakes, aimed for his face while he was still laughing so hard his eyes shut and threw it. It landed smack in the middle of his face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and just watched as it slowly slides down his face, and plopped on his plate. Isabelle and Simon meanwhile, were laughing their arses off (as was I) and the surrounding tables that were crowded with people, were now crowded with giggling people.

Jace looked around and then met my gaze and I was met with another pirate smile.

So quick that my eyes had a very hard time keeping up, he threw a cupcake that was aimed for my face. I ducked just in time, but instead, it landed on a man that was sitting at the table next to me. Next thing I knew, everyone was throwing cupcakes at each other, the table that held all the cupcakes was the only place to get more ammo, so it was soon turned into a war of who could rule the table for longest. But soon after, one of the workers alerted the manager, and the war was cut to a swift close.

"Who started it?" the little plump man whose name tag read 'Mr. Aldertree'.

Everyone mumbled nervously and turned toward where Jace, Izzy, Simon and me were all standing.

"You four," he called in an unpleasant nasal voice. "Come with me."

We were lead into a small tastefully decorated office, and were ordered to sit down in front of a large oak desk.

"Since I can't throw you out due to the weather," Aldertree started, "you must stay in four joint rooms that are up on level three. You are not allowed to go anywhere else for the rest of the day. And trust me, you will be closely monitored for the rest of your stay. Understand?"

"By closely monitored," Jace said, rubbing a thoughtful hand on his chin, "do you mean cameras following us around? Because I think I'm at right to say I am uncomfortable with the knowledge that you might videotape me taking a dump."

Me, Iz and Simon bit back our laughter, and Aldertree turned purple with his intense anger.

"To your rooms," he said in a tight voice, giving each of us a key. "Now."

-#*#-

"Well this is such a bummer," Izzy claimed while collapsing on my bed. We had just finished packing then re-unloading our stuff in our new rooms. They were more or less the same as our old ones, but they still seemed cold.

The first thing we all did was wash all frosting and cupcake off our skin and out of our hair. Now we just chilled inside our rooms.

"I was thinking of going to that Japanese restaurant down the street but that's over with," she said with a huff. "Hey do you want to order a shitton of expensive room service in Jace's name?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with the idea.

"Not that that idea isn't tempting," I said slightly annoyed, "I doubt that's the right way to start a friendship."

"Friendship?" Isabelle asked, her eyebrows shooting upwards. "An hour ago, that wasn't what I would call a new 'friendship'. Maybe friends with benefits…"

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "We were just kissing."

"Just kissing?" a familiar voice called out. "How quickly you dismiss our love!"

"Shuddup Jace, if you know what's good for you," I called out.

"Was there a point to your intrusion or do you just enjoy annoying us?"

"I was going to ask what kind of pizza you guys wanted, yeesh, claws away Isabelle Lightwood."

After informing we wanted a vegetarian pizza, we expected him to leave. Only, he didn't. Instead, he made himself quite comfortable on _my_ bed.

"Jace," I sighed, this close to losing it, "what the hell do you want?"

"I can't just want to talk to my favorite people ever?"

I shared a look with Isabelle. Simultaneously, we turned back to Jace and crossed our arms over our chests.

"Leave," I started.

"Or face the consequences."

Jace snorted and snuggled deeper into my sheets.

"I'm not afraid of you two," he said, his voice was way too arrogant for his own good. I had no idea what punishment Isabelle has planned for him, but chances are they weren't very pleasant. Even I was scared when Isabelle smiled slowly and said with a voice that just dripped poison.

"You should be very, very scared."

* * *

**OH DAMN! Lol, I'll update at least once more during break, thats a legit promise. Thanks for understanding, you guys are great.**

**I know you told me not to, but I just have to. You guys have to check out Heidi's story 'This is for You'. I absolutely love it and Heidi is a much better author then me, so really, you should read it. It's for Maximum Ride and it's unlike everything else.**

**This sucks, because in half an hour, I need to be at my friends New Years party, and I can barely move I'm so tired. FML. Well it'll be fun and hopefully I don't pass out at the table lol. **

**Thanks so much you guys! Happy New Years! Snoovem Godeem! (I dont have a Russian keyboard so thats the best I can do :/)**

**Until next year, Katrina**


	9. Tighten Up

**Hey! Alright, theres a reason I haven't updated in a long time. YOU. Yeah you, the people who DIDN'T review. I told myself "Hell three more to one hundred, we can get that far right?" Well I guess not. Whatever, I don't hold grudges so you guys are excused, but reviewing would be kinda chill. It's sorta like an ego boost, and since I'm NOT like Jace, that would be appreciated.**

**VERY LARGE THANKS TO KaYlaNnE95, WHO JUST TOTALLY MADE MY... I DON'T KNOW... *YEAR*! Legit, I love you in a non-creepy way. **

**This is by far my favorite chapter. It got a little bit of everything, so I'll keep you out of suspense. ENJOY!**

**BTW, the song this chapter is named after ISN'T a Franz song. It's Tighten Up by The Black Keys. Awesome video for an awesome song.**

**Disclaimer: My guy-friend Miles told me to put Jeff Bridges in the next chapter. Any ideas on how I can work that in?**

**

* * *

**

_Last time in… well I want to write something witty but screw it: Even I was scared when Isabelle smiled slowly and said with a voice that just dripped poison._

"_You should be very, very scared."_

-#*#-

Five minutes later, Jace was tied and gagged to a chair and was being forced to watch every single episode of _What I Like About You_. And boy, was he taking it like a man.

"_Emmrph!"_ he screamed while Lauren was dishing the latest to Val.

"Oh shut up," Isabelle said rolling her eyes. "Just admit that the sissy little girly man in you is having the time of its life."

Jace just rolled his eyes, but focused them back on the screen.

"Hey Jace, what the hell i-," Simon started, but when he saw the sight in front of him he stopped. Jace was strapped to the chair with various scarves Izzy had packed and his own four-day-old socks stuck in his mouth. Iz and I on the other hand, were lying on our stomachs with our heads at the foot of the bed, giggling like little schoolgirls and helping ourselves to the bag of popcorn I found at the microwave.

"Nevermind," Simon said, slowly backing out, a terrified look on his face. "I'm just going to, um, pee."

"Sure you don't want to watch with us?" Isabelle asked her eyebrows raised in expectancy.

"Not that it's not tempting," Simon said already through the doorway, closing the door, "but you never want to hold a pee, amiright?" And with that Simon was long gone and already halfway to Alaska at this point.

"Suite yourself," Isabelle murmured. "Hey Jace, you want some popcorn?"

Jace nodded his head vigorously.

"Do you promise not to scream like a little girl if I take away the gag?"

Jace contemplated, but then shook his head no.

"Fine then Clary has to do it," I shot her a look. "What?" she said with a shrug. "I _was_ going to do it, but I figured that he would respond… _better_ if you did it."

"Gee," I said making sure my voice held a poisonous bite. "How kind."

" I always have my friends best interest in mind," she said, giving me a sugar coated smile.

I rolled my eyes figuring that it would be better to get this over with sooner rather then later. I rolled off the bed and walked so I was standing in front of Jace.

"Don't you dare pull anything Wayland," I said, deadly serious. I wasn't gong to pass a chance to slap him, mind you.

Jace did nothing, but keeping his golden eyes trained on me. They were bright gold, full of mischief. But I ignored the voice telling me this would end badly and reached my hand towards his mouth and yanked out the socks.

Jace released a breath he was pretending to hold and said, "You know, that was kind of kinky back there. We should do this more often," he said and gave me a very suggestive wink.

Ignoring him, or at least trying to ignore him, I turned back to Izzy, my arms crossed. "You know what?" I said. "I liked him a lot better when he couldn't talk." And before she could react, I stuffed the socks right back into Jace's mouth and let out an amused laugh at his shocked expression.

"Ooh," Isabelle said. 'My little Clary is turning into _quite_ the badass. I think I'm liking it."

I gave her a look, but told her I would be back in a minute. I wanted to check in with Simon and make sure he wasn't too mentally scared.

I found him lying down on his bed and staring into his Nintendo DS intently.

"Zelda?" I asked.

"Not this time," Simon said letting out a huge grin. "One of Izzy's games. NintenDogs."

I honestly couldn't help the loud guffaw I let out. "Seriously?" I asked chocking on laughter. "What did you have a sudden burst of estrogen, or is there something you want to tell me and Izzy?"

"Actually," Simon said. "I just had to buy the Yorkie."

This, my dear people, is why we are friends.

After playing NintenDogs for god knows how long (we entered every contest, lost every contest and bought 5 more dogs), I looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 10:30, and considering Isabelle wanted to go out to town tomorrow, I'll need my energy.

After telling Simon this he groaned but wished me a goodnight.

Heading towards my room, I crossed through Izzy's who was passed out fully clothed and on top of the covers of her once-neatly made bed. Tip-toeing through, I went to my room and to my dismay, found Jace sprawled over my covers, asleep.

I sighed and realized I had two choices: Either wake him up and politely ask he get his pretentious ass out of my room, which would result in him not leaving but making some sexist and suggestive comment. Or I could kick him off and reclaim the bed for my rightful self.

I should've choose option one, that's what a friend would do, but since it was a new friendship I decided I could get away with option number two.

After getting ready for bed, I walked back into the room contemplating strategies. I looked at Jace's face and saw that it looked more like the boy I grew up with then the ass-hat he was now. I know everyone looks peaceful when they sleep, but the way his golden hair was splayed across his face made him look like he was five.

_Maybe I should just leave him be…._

No. Not an option. What the hell happened to the badass Clary that was here just 4 hours ago?

_Still,_ I told myself, _what's the worst that can happen?_

Apparently, I need a new inner voice, because mine seems to be exceptionally stupid.

-#*#-

I woke up due to the fact I had left my curtains open, and the sunrise added with the fresh snow provided for a surprisingly bright light.

"Ugh," I mumbled and tried to get up, but something, wait, someone, was holding me down. "What the…"

I turned around and saw that the golden-haired wonder-boy's face was inches from my own.

"GAH!" I screeched. I couldn't help it. I specifically remember putting myself on the farthest possible edge of the bed and I also recall I made a pillow barrier with extras I found in the closet. How the hell did he defeat my barrier? I thought it was idiot proof!

"Would you quite down?" he mumbled and then opened a single golden eye. "You're kinda ruining the moment."

"We are _so_ not having a moment. _You_ are just cuddle-raping me and I would like to politely ask for you to _go away_.

"I'll think about it," he mumbled barring his face in my neck. I let out a groan, turned the other way. How the heck was I going to get him to let go of me? I checked the clock on my nightstand and saw it was nearly 9 AM. Oh shit. Isabelle specifically asked me to be downstairs and ready to go by 9:30 or she would purposefully murder me. I thought about ways to get out, when I had an epiphany. I glanced down and saw that Jace's arm was still tightly secured on my waist. And it was also in biting range….

"OW! WHAT THE HELL CLARY! DID YOU GROW FANGS OVERNIGHT OR SOMETHING?" Jace screamed like the little girly man we all know he is. The upside is that when he retracted his arm to inspect the bite-marks, I had the prime opportunity to bolt out of my bed and head for the shower.

"If you aren't gone by the time I leave the shower," I threatened, "I got a lot more bit where that came from."

"Promise me that and I'll never leave," Jace said dropping the fake hurt expression and adopting a teasing one.

I rolled my eyes but went inside the bathroom to get ready. At 9:31, I made it downstairs breathing hard and I was meet with an already annoyed looking Izzy.

"What the hell Clary I said 9:30!"

"It's one minute Iz, get over it," I said with an eye roll, already dreading the day ahead. "Lets just get the hell out of here."

-#*#-

"You," Magnus said over breakfast, "are _so_ whipped."

"And you aren't?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him and Alec.

"Jace Wayland, you are going to have to tell her sometime. You can't go on playing this little charade," he went on as if I hadn't opened my mouth at all.

"It's called baby steps and I am trying," I said starting to get defensive. "We're already friends."

"Just make sure you don't get into the Friend-Zone buddy," Simon said sitting down next to me. "Trust me, its hell."

"Have you been contributing? What the hell happened to our deal?" I said. I told Simon if he would help me get on Clary's good side, I would stop making fun of his Dungeons & Dragons. It was a hard sacrifice on my part, but I'd do anything for Clary. And besides, I still got his lame-ass band to shame.

"Unlike you, I'm acquainted with the word _subtle_. Might want to look into it sometime."

I thought about it and saw that maybe Simon was right; maybe I _was_ trying to hard.

"Well Mr. Know-it-all," I said holding onto an un-amused expression. "What do you suggest?"

"Try just trying to get closer with her? Like spending more time with her," Alec suggested.

"But make sure you're not spending all that time trying to dry-hump her," Magnus interjected. "Try to tone it down a bit."

"And above all," Simon said, "try not pissing her off anymore then you already have. If there's one thing I know about Clary, it's that she holds one hell of a grudge."

"Have you tried breaking out the L-word?" Magnus asked.

"Lesbian?" I said surprised.

"No," he said rolling his eyes, "the other L-word."

"… Lesbian_s_?"

"_Love, Jace._" Magnus said clearly losing patience. "I wasn't trying to trick you."

_Love_ I thought. I knew I loved her but I had to make sure she loved me too, call me a wuss but I never just throw the word out there. It's too important a word and I'm almost sure Clary doesn't love me back. Which takes us back to the matter at hand;

How can I make Clary Fray love me?

* * *

**And now you know the master plan. MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh how I love Scott Pilgrim. Especially Wallace. He just makes my life.**

**I had the best/worst day at school today. I have no issue with people singing songs, but if someone sings show tunes loudly and obnoxiously, I have an uncontrolable urge to hit them in the face. Hard. And Heidi knows, that even though shes the abusive friend (jk ily Heidi... nr ;D) I have my fair share of... violent antics. And since I love doing the play this presents a problem. Not that I mind it in shows, but if you start singing a random show tune in the middle of practice, you will get hurt.**

**But also its the best day ever, because of this little guy in my french class whose in 7th grade (I'm in 8th) gave his ACE presentation today. AND IT WAS JUST SO TASTY! XD. No one will understand, but lets just say that class was ended with everyone laughing so hard, we were all teared up.**

**So lets see how many reviews we can get, and if the number pleases moi, then maybe the next chapter will be a long one. ;D**

**TILL NEXT TIME COMRADES, AND DON'T FORGET: JEFF BRIDGES!**


	10. A Speech of Importance! Well, sorta

**Alright you guys. I know you're waiting for an update and I _finally_ found the time to finish the chapter.**

**Unfortunately I hate it. A lot. Like, with a burning passion hate. **

**So I had two options:**

**I can post this load of crap or I can take some more time and perfect this chapter. But its sooooo bad I think I'm just going to scrap it and start over.**

**I'm sorry its taken so long, but I've been a little distracted seeing as I'm preparing for a highschool career. We just turned our admission papers in, but there will still be madness. And not to mention DC trip madness. So really, this chapter sounded OOC to me and I just hate it.**

***BUT A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY MONDAY (OR AT LEAST THATS WHAT I'M AIMING FOR)***

**Thanks to all you guys who are being patient with me. And thanks to all the readers who are sticking around!**

**TILL MONDAY COMRADES!**

**-Katrina**


	11. Bones

**I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER. Well not really. I still have the worst cough _evaz_ but I'm going back to school tomorrow so I guess I'm feeling good enough. This chapter was long over due, and really the heft of the blame goes to my absolute laziness. What can I say? I like cat videos. Speaking of which CUPCAKE ANGEL, REVENGE-OF-PARADOX AND JUST ALL OF YOU IN GENERAL BECAUSE YOU ALL GET A KATRINA-FISTBUMP-OF-APPORVAL. Just ask any of my friends, my fist-bumps have a value in gold. but Cupcake Angel is awesome because she watches RaWilliamJohnson, and I advise you to follow our lead. And Revenge-of-Paradox because she watches Top Gear and you should follow in that lead as well. But I won't keep you waiting (if you actually read these things which I find extremely unlikely). ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt that Cassie Clare stops writing because she gets a minor flu. With a minor 102.5 fever. Psh.**

**

* * *

**

_HERRDURRDURR: How can I make Clary Fray love me? _

_-#*#-_

"And then," Isabelle said, oblivious to my obvious need to rip my hair out, "she kicked him out!"

"It kind of figures," I said hoping desperately she would shut up and Teen Mom 2. Honestly I don't know how one can watch that show without growing some sort of mental deformality. I can feel my brain cells die.

"Clary," Isabelle said turning to me. "You don't want to hear this do you?"

"I would rather be having a root canal."

"Interesting…" Isabelle said thoughtfully while stroking her chin. "So you would do… anything to get me to shut up about Teen Mom?"

"_Anything," _I said rubbing my temples.

"Even go on a date with a certain blond we all know and love…?"

_What?_ Alright I admit I wanted her to just shut her face for 5 minutes but that was _so_ not worth going on a date with Jace. Nothing could make me that desperate.

Well, almost nothing.

-#*#-

"NO, NO, MAKE IT _STOP_!"

I swear to god if I had to watch 5 more seconds of this my mind would literally explode.

"A new 'Holly's World' is going to be on and _I_ don't want to miss it," Izzy said indignantly.

"Iz I swear to god you're slacking on your end of the deal," Jace said while opening the door. However he didn't lift his eyes up until he'd already said, "If I'm going to make Clary love me, I need someone on the inside, and Simon is being lazy."

Then he looked up.

I was sitting there with my eyebrows raised and all I could think was _blonde man-ho say _what_?_

Isabelle was behind me making 'cut-it-out' gestures and was wearing an apologetic look.

Everything was seemingly frozen in time. It was like one of those really cheesy soap operas that you watch when you feel partially brain dead. Then Magnus burst into the room.

"Isabelle you borrowed my purple glitter mascara _weeks_ ago, and Alecy-poo and I want to go clubbing tonight." Then he seemed to feel the tension in the room and promptly raised one eyebrow. Despite myself I felt _soo_ jealous. I wonder if they have an online course to teach you how to do that thing because this was getting a little ridiculous.

"Alright. If life had background music the 'shit's about to go down' music would be playing. Please don't mind me," Magnus slowly backed out of the door. "And don't wait up either," he said with one last glittering wink.

I fought the urge to shiver. Did Magnus ever learn of TOO MUCH INFORMATION?

"Hey so…" Jace said awkwardly shuffling his feet. Jace. Being awkward. Alright something was seriously wrong, but I wasn't going to accept the practically crack-pot theory of him loving me. That's just insane.

"I'm just going to be going…" Jace continued while backing out the door slowly. "Maybe I'll, um, go to the club with Magnus and Alec?"

"Unless you want to spend your night in a gay bar fighting off creepy guys I suggest you grow some balls and talk to _you-know-who_!" Isabelle said while jerking her thumb at me for the last part of her sentence.

"I for one," Jace said still looking a little awkward, "love hanging out with gay guys. They are the best at _keeping their mouth shut_," Jace said, narrowing his eyes at Izzy.

"Tough," she replied and started releasing me for the chair she had tied to me earlier. "Hop to it. But get out of my room first, I don't want blood on my things."

"Gee aren't you a good friend?" I mumbled but headed out towards the door that would lead me to my own room. I didn't look behind me to see if Jace was following me or not, somehow I knew he would.

I went and sat down on one of the two chairs that faced each other in front of the large stone fireplace.

I leaned back in my chair and shut my eyes. I could feel a rather large headache coming on.

"Clary?"

I cracked my eyes open. "What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? The fact that you are most obviously high since there is no way in hell I just heard Jace Wayland profess his love for me? Or the fact that Magnus really needs to learn the concept of 'personal space'?"

"Wait a minute," Jace said shifting his body forward and closer to mine.  
"What is so crack-pot about me being in love with you?" he asked sounding slightly offended.

Okay, _more_ then slightly. But still.

"Jace you just don't get it, do you?" I asked suddenly furious. "Not everyone is going to bend to your will and not every girl is just _so_ inn love with you."

"I don't need every girl to be in love with me," he said while grabbing my chin. He held it tightly, but not so tight that it hurt me. "I only need one girl to love me."

And looking into his eyes, I could tell he wasn't feeding me bullshit. He was completely and totally legit right now.

"What happened to being friends?" I asked weakly. Jesus Christ even to me my voice sounded pathetic. Woman up Fray!

"Well I don't need more friends," he said. I was suddenly conscious of the fact that we had slowly gravitated closer to one another, so that now we were only a few inches apart.

I could feel my anger seep away, and just then all I felt was exhaustion. This day was too much.

"Jace I don't know about this…" I said unsteadily as he tilted my neck slightly to the left and started to gently lay kisses that trailed from my ear down to my collarbone. "What about last time Jace? Should I just forget about it? Do you expect me to forget about it?"

He froze for a second, and then brought his lips to my ear.

"Of course I don't expect you to forget it. But at least know that I've changed Clary. I'm in a better place right now," I could feel his voice start to get heavy with emotion. "I won't hurt you like that ever again."

There was a part of me. A part that I imagined kind of looked like a total badass. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am well aware of the fact that I myself am a total badass, but I'm talking about a total feminist badass here. And right now, that part of me was still wary. Still hesitant to trust Jace again. The first time didn't go over so well, so I'm guessing that my brain was in a war with my heart. Because the rest of my body was screaming at me for being hesitant.

I wasn't making sense to myself and I just needed to go with it.

But my mind conjured up the memory without warning, and suddenly the memory consumed my whole being.

-#*#-

"This was a _really bad idea_," I said. And could you blame me? Jace, my best friend since toddler-hood and now boyfriend, found out not three days ago that his parents were dead. Murdered while he was off visiting his grandparents. Now all of the sudden he wanted to go to _high school parties_? We had just started the eighth grade and I didn't want to tarnish my year just yet. Or ever if I could help it.

"Trust me Clary," Jace said while giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Plus I talked to Izzy and she should be-"

"Right here." Isabelle Lightwood wasn't a close friend of mine. Hell, my only close friend was Simon, not that I'm complaining. He was just what I needed, and I've always been one of the boys. That was part of the reason I was so shocked when Jace Wayland, the most popular boy at school asked _me_ out. Simon didn't seem too happy about it, but cheered up when Isabelle had started talking to me and hanging out with us sometimes.

Isabelle was, well, gorgeous. She developed early but I was glad she wasn't a part of the skank gang at our school. She seemed to have some moral, unlike those other girls.

Now I had a shaky friendship with her, but it was still nice to have another girl at the party.

I sighed. "Alright Jace. I trust you."

And I did. I had no reason not too.

I was sitting with Isabelle talking underneath the stairwell. I had been surprised initially by seeing some of the kids from our school here, but I figured they would've wanted to go with their older siblings.

I hadn't seen Jace in awhile but I figured he had just gone to go do some guy stuff with Alec, who I had seen him with last. Besides me, Alec was Jace's closets friend, and I trusted he would take care of Jace.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked, noticing I hadn't really been putting much effort into the conversation.

"Fine. I'm just worried about Jace…" I said biting my lip. "Maybe I should go check on him?"

"Good idea," Isabelle consented with a nod. "But can I come with? I really don't want to lose you in this crowd." It was her turn to look wary as she examined the rowdy crowd. At least 4 fights had broken out in the time we were there, and there was some serious drinkage going on. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to loose one of her friends in this crowd.

"Sure." I got up and walked with Izzy into the living room. Okay, walking was a stretch. More like all the adolescents surrounding us shoved Izzy and I.

Pushing our way into the room, I scanned it for Jace.

It didn't take long to spot him.

He was sitting on the couch with one of those red plastic cups in his hand. But he wasn't alone.

And it wasn't Alec that was with him.

Spread on top of him was some ho-biscuit. Making out with him. No, scratch that. I am almost positive she was trying to eat his face off.

And it made me sick.

I turned and pushed my way to the front door and ran away from the house in tears. I could hear Isabelle call after me, but then I heard her yell at the ho to control her whoremones and get the hell off of Jace.

"Clary?" Isabelle said, her face slightly pink with all the yelling. "Lets get out of here. You can sleepover at my hou-"

"Clary!" I heard he-who-shall-not-be-named call after me. "Jesus Clary calm down! We were just fooling around!" his words were kind of slurred, but there was no excuse. I fell in love with this boy when I was 5 and finally had grown the metaphorical woman balls to ask him to dance with me a few weeks ago. But right now all I felt was betrayal, all sympathy I had for this boy was gone.

"Go to hell, Jace Wayland," I said so quietly I wasn't sure weather or not he had heard me. Didn't matter. I didn't want to be there so I was going to go to Isabelle's house and watch the most depressing film I could find.

And from that night on, a new Clary Fray was born. A new Clary Fray, that wasn't, and never would be, in love with the man-whore otherwise known as Jace Wayland.

Or at least that's what I would tell myself.

* * *

**EH? EH? Not so bad, eh? Its not perfect but I needed this part out of the way and frankly, the first time I wrote this chapter it was totally OOC and just a bunch of shit in general. I like this one. We get a visit from everyones favorite warlock.**

**I have the weirdest addiction to the weirdest song. I have dropped the Franz only song title for chapter titles and this ones a song by The Killers. AND I LOVE IT! But I have Uncle Jonny (by the same band) and its a song about the lead singers cocaine addicted uncle. And I swear to god I physically cannot stop listening to it. I mean the first couple of lines are 'When everybody else refrained, My Uncle Jonny did cocaine'. I ASK OF YOU WHAT IS NOT TO LOVE?**

**And now I will vent *SPOILER ALERT FOR JP'S NEXT BOOK IN THE MAX RIDE SERIES, ANGEL* which I hated with a burning passion. It seemed like filler garbage to me and it was NOT OKAY. And why the hell was Fang being very un-Fang like? And teaming with Max 2 or should I say Maya? WTF. Ugh. You better redeem yourself Patterson or you will have one pissed off chick to deal with.**

***SPOILERS END HERE***

**You know what book series I am in love with? Vampire Academy. I read the whole series in about a week (one of the productive things I did while I was not writing this chapter) and holy crap I LOVELOVELOVE Rose. And Adrian (don't get me wrong, I totally think that Rose and Dimitri are made for each other, but Adrian sure as hell ain't a bad back-up). And Dimitri. *faints*. Legit. He's an extremely badass mofo who happens to be of Siberian Russian decent. And pretty damn hot. The day I meet a guy like him I will have a total joy rush. But I've been to Siberia. Multiple times. And the guys there all have mullets. I am not shitting you. But I will definetly start a new ff for that series in the near future. **

**Well I got all that off my chest but you guys gotta review. Right now I'm at crossroads of whether or not Clary and Jace should reconcile or not. Maybe reviewing will tip the balance ;D**

**ANOTHER UPDATE WILL COME SOON I PROMISE!**

**TILL NEXT TIME COMRADES!**


	12. Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

**Hey friends! Or at least I still hope your my friends considering I kinda left you. For a few months... But alas I'm back. I'm sorry, and I hate when this kind of thing happens to a story I like, but balancing writing, school, and a lot of social problems, I kinda had a mind fart and died in the writing area. I have a bit of news considering my writing career, but you've been waiting awhile for this chapter (Well, I hope you have) . Did I mention it's kinda sorta the last? Well, after you finish, look at the story's status, and know that I love a happy ending. On that note ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: HERP IT FOR THE BOYS. DERP IT FOR THE GIRLS. LOL I 3 TUMBLR.**

* * *

_CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL: __A new Clary Fray, that wasn't, and never would be, in love with the man-whore otherwise known as Jace Wayland._

_ Or at least that's what I would tell myself._

-#*#-

I pushed Jace away unable to shake the strong feelings the memory brought up inside me. I needed room to breath and right now, I never felt so suffocated.

"Just stop it Jace," I said turning my back to look out the window. Snow was falling down quietly in the still woods beyond the lodge's light.

"Why?" he said, voice suddenly fierce, grabbing my shoulders, but not turning me around. Rather just finding content to lock on my eyes through the windows reflective glass. "Why are you pushing me away? Give me one good reason. I haven't once betrayed you since that night. You told me once that you should never judge a person by one action, but rather all the things he's done. Well now it seems like you're just one big hypocrite huh?" He was practically screaming at me. He sounded like he was losing control of himself. Less the boy I used to play Barbie with and more like some unhinged hobo.

But even though I couldn't answer. I remember telling him that when Alec stole his gold star in the second grade. The fact he remembered at all was a miracle in its own. But having my own words turned against me didn't feel to great to be honest.

So instead of being smart, or witty, or listening to the part of me that screamed that I would only get hurt, I turned and kissed Jace.

Because I listened to my heart for once instead and that was pretty damn satisfying.

-#*#-

To say Jace was shocked would be a gross understatement. But after our erm… reconcilement (no we didn't do THAT. Damn pervs again…) we headed outside of the room in a _tentative _relationship. My heart may have won the battle but not the war against my mind.

Sadly Alec and Magnus were doing some… reconciling of their own.

"You do know," Jace said after the initial shock wore off a bit, "that there are children in this hotel."

Alec jumped away, face bright red. However Magnus managed to only look annoyed.

"What did I say about not waiting up golden boy? And why do you always feel the need to comment?"

"Some say they feel blessed in my presence alone, I figured commentary would only up the worth."

"You are sadly mistaken," Magnus said over his shoulder while dragging his still pink boyfriend back to their room and shutting the door loudly. Except he opened it seconds later to put a sock on the doorknob and send Jace a look.

"Now that is just pushing it." Jace said chuckling. "You feel like sledding?"

"If you haven't noticed it's past midnight."

"Makes it all the more fun," he said with one of his Smirks . You got that right. They're trademarked now.

We made our way down the hall and to the elevator. When the door opened the only other occupant was a pineapple.

When we reached the sledding course that was illuminated by a massive industrial light, I realized Jace led us to the steepest, iciest and most jump filled track there was. A few other people were daring enough to go on it, but most others lined up near the kiddy courses.

"Three questions," I said. "Why are we on this course, why are there so many people here and why do we have a pineapple stalker?"

"Easy." Jace said looking down on me like I was some three-year-old. "Drugs."

I elbowed him hard in the side and sent him a warning look. " That's some serious stuff man. Don't even joke."

"Don't believe me?" he asked raising an eyebrow and gesturing to a group of teens divvying up a large cube of meth.

"… Shut up."

"That's what I thought." We had made our way to the front of the line and Jace sat me down first before seating himself behind me, winding his arms around to grasp the reins of the sled.

"Ready?"

"No," I said already cringing. "But just about as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," and with that he shoved his heel into the snow below us and pushed off hard. You know the feeling you get when go down the first drop of the rollercoaster? Your stomach is in your shoes and you close your eyes and scream like the little girl we all know you are? Well I had that feeling as we dropped steep and sped past trees so fast that they blurred together into one single green stripe.

But even after that first drop of initiation to terror, comes the time where you wrestle against your sense of fear and open your eyes and grin like an idiot. And no matter what else lies ahead, you scream now for joy, not terror, and you can't be scared of anything.

That is the next thing that happened.

I laughed and Jace laughed with me, I could feel the rumble of his chest behind me and I snuggled into it for warmth from the frigid wind.

After every jump and every time we sped up even more because of the slippery ice, another scream left me, followed by laughter. And by the time we reached the bottom, we were both grinning ear to ear. I tilted my head back and look up at Jace while he looked down on me.

"That was fun," I said stating the obvious like the tardis I am.

"Correct Sherlock," He said while lightly kissing the tip of my frozen nose. "Wanna go again?"

A grin was my only response, because that was really the only response I needed.

-#*#-

After spending the next hour or so on the slopes, we finally felt content enough to make our way back to the lodge.

"Want to have some hot chocolate?" Jace asked looking at me while wrapping his arm around my waist. HE examined my face and probably saw what I imagine a deathly pale face bitten with pink where the wind was strong enough to hurt my skin.

"Love some," I said smiling back at him.

After retrieving some at the mostly empty dinning area, light dimly with wooden chandeliers golden shine, we made our way back up to our exiled rooms. I sat on my bed, foam cup of hot chocolate in my lap while I stared Jace down.

"I had a good time," I said after a moment.

"Glad to hear it," he said with a Smirk and he climbed onto my bed giving me a look worth a thousand meanings.

"You try to make a move right now Jace Wayland, you _will_ get hot chocolate flavored liquid on your manhood."

"Note taken," he said putting a nervous hand to protect said manhood.

We spent the remainder of the evening talking and finally getting to work on our biology project. I'm going to have to thank that teacher once we get back home.

At some point we must've fallen asleep on my bed because I woke a few hours later, just before the sun crested the horizon. I turned my head and Jace was sleeping, looking like an angel.

I assessed the long planes of his face, and how beautiful he looked in the soft light the barely pink sky provided. But then I frowned.

This boy had ruined me. Could I really be so weak as to trust him again? My heart, preaching to me that it was okay to take the chance, but my mind reminded me of the awful heartbreak, and the lonely nights. How could I know he wouldn't just walk out on my again. Maybe not tomorrow, but in two weeks? Two months? Two years?

I wasn't ready. I couldn't answer one way or another with my whole heart. The project was done. The shine of love wavering enough to let me see through it, towards reason.

And with my mind made, a note left, and my bags packed, I got the concierge to call a cab, and soon I was on my way back to the city.

But my heart was still on the bed, in the lodge, with Jace.

-#*#-

It was inevitable, my seeing Jace again. I could ignore the phone calls and ask my mom to send everyone away. Everyone, except Simon that is.

"Damn Clary," Simon said on his first visit, after the groupies came home. "You really messed him up. He said you guys were fine. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," I said dropping my head in my hands. "My mother raised me not to be foolish, because what I choose to do now effects the future, whether it be in a big or a small way. I look at Jace and I can't help but remember the hurt he gave me. I was awful then, and I don't know if I can trust him to not do it again Simon. I'm just a kid; I can't make these kinds of decisions yet. I'm not ready."

"I get it." Simon started to pat my back, seeing as I was already blinking back tears. "But I don't know why you can't. Would it be so awful? Would it be so terrible? God Clary, if you could see how messed Jace is over this, your mind would be blown. Like, when they came out with bacon flavored gum blown."

My only response was a shake of my head and one silent tear rolling down my cheek.

Simon chucked my chin. "Chin up buttercup. Do what you feel is right. Not much else you can do now is there?"

Simon had left shortly after, and now, Monday morning, back at school there was no avoiding. And Jace didn't waste his time tracking me down and interrogating me as if I had murdered the president.

After asking if I was okay, if I was hurt, and my negative response on both accounts, his face lost its worry and turned stony.

"Why?" he said, so serious that I could feel my soul chip away. "What did I do?"

"I just can't Jace," I said hoping it would be enough to convince him, but of course it wasn't. Jace Wayland doesn't take wimpy answers, and since that was all I got, I was going to have to lie. "Truth is, I don't want you anymore." LIE. "I just can't see having any sort of future with you." OH MY GOD, ARE MY PANTS ON FIRE YET?

"I just don't want you in my life anymore, and I'd love it if you'd respect my decision and not push me any further." WHAT THE HELL CAN YOU NOT SEE I'M LYING YOU STUPID BLONDE BLOKE!

Apparently he couldn't because the look of shock on his face was legit, and the hurt in his eyes could not be faked.

"I get it," he barely whispered, sounding almost like a broken record player. "Goodbye Clary Fray."

And with that Jace Wayland left my life. I never saw him after we graduated high school. Sure, he still man whored it up, but now he seemed disconnected from life, but I think that his victims just found it endearing.

And me? Well I adopted a Jane Austenian love life. Not like that of Elizabeth and Darcy, but Jane Austen's.

Did you know she only had one love, but never married, because she left that love instead of getting hurt. She never saw him after, except for one meeting at reading of one of her novels.

Or at least that's how it was in the movie.

* * *

**Right. Did I mention I love happy endings? Because I do. So what does this mean? EPILOGUE. I know it might seem short or rushed, this story, but honestly I was planning on this not taking to long, like making it a short little thing you know? I have other things planned so I hope to deal those out since I'm not doing anything this summer besides swimming and an acting camp towards the end. **

**So. Writing. I wrote that VA fanfic I promised (or at least one cause those are fun to write) and I have alternate funny endings on the way. It's called Love is a Drug and you can look at it through my profile. Also some big ass news, I'm starting a personal project, which I hope to turn out into a successful series. I've only written the first chapter and the book will be called Spiritland. **

**Also, I've been addicted to tumblr, and I made a blog. So I kinda post random things that make me laugh, but as of now I'll be posting news about writing and where I'm going with it. If you want to check it out the URL is .com (long story, but theres a pic that mostly explains it). **

**Ugh, I haven't been on fanfic for awhile and the new setup makes me want to scream since I was so used to the old one. Alas.**

**Oh, and thank my swim meet/team. I did really well, dropping a second on my free and 3 on my fly and gained 3/4 of a lap on the free relay, and I got so inspired I was like "TO HELL WITH IT IMMA WRITE."**

**Don't forget I love all of you, and those of you who are sticking with me. Honestly, you guys are the best and I just want to make you happy! Well this chappie probably won't make many of you happy, but I 3 HAPPY ENDINGS. LIKE LEGIT. And take the story of Jane Austen into mind and you might be able to predict the epilogue. **

**TILL NEXT TIME COMRADES!**

**(which should be soon-ish cause of all my free time.)**


	13. Bite Hard, Nearly Witches

**This is it you guys. You've been great, every single one of you, especially those who held on for this ending. Seriously I love. DamnI'm getting all teary-eyed! Ok a note, I figured since this song is the backbone of this story, the lyrics need to be seen unless you want to listen to the song which you are free to do. Legit. Hop to it. So yeah... Damn my first ending to a story... **

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare and I do not share a birthday, which so happens to be today (6/24) so yeah. We aren't fetus pals.**

* * *

_I'm going to miss you guys, but alas, here's one last recap: Did you know [Jane Austen] only had one love, but never married, because she left that love instead of getting hurt. She never saw him after, except for one meeting at reading of one of her novels._

_ Or at least that's how it was in the movie._

-#*#-

"Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Good work Clarissa," said one particularly pompous looking man. This was my first art showing that was at a gallery _featuring_ my artwork. I'd gotten into art during the last few years of high school, and haters be damned, majored in art in college. From then on it became all I ever did.

The piece he was referring to was one of the lodge. Snow falling gently illuminated by the glow emitting off of the building. Off in the corner you could see another burst of light exposing a large sledding hill filled with people.

"Thank you," I murmured staring at the ground. I was so tired already since I wanted to be present for the entire show and it started at 2 in the afternoon. Checking my phone again it revealed it was nearly 9, almost closing time.

However the place was still decently full with art reviewers and admirers alike.

I just wanted to get home and tell my mother how the day had gone. Simon, Isabelle and Alec had all made an appearance together awhile back, sending me congratulations, complementing each piece of work. Awhile after they left a few art critics had approached me on the subject of purchasing a picture or two, all very flattering and offering enough money to make my eyes pop.

I stared across the room to where the most people were gathered. It seemed to be the favorite work of all, and if I'm honest, it was mine too, a huge picture demanding attention.

I started when I began college, and the piece accumulated work bringing it up to this after years. And it was stunning.

No matter how much I wish I could burn the image of Jace from my brain, I'd be lying if I said I ever forgot about him. After that escapade I lost myself. I wasn't nearly as sarcastic and my limited group of friends got even smaller as the years progressed. Sure Izzy and Alec stayed in touch, and I was grateful because they are good people. And I don't think Simon ever gave up on me, treating me like nothing was wrong, which I was highly appreciative of.

But this picture tore my to pieces, like my own sort of cutting without physically hurting myself.

I was of Jace sleeping on my bed right before I left the cabin. It was the last time I have ever seen him so at peace since then, so it was one of my most treasured, and most unpleasant memories. His hair angelically golden and splayed out across the pillow, light hitting his face just so that he seemed almost too perfect with his high cheekbones and angular chin.

I approached the art crossing my arms to fight off the chill I got every time I looked at it. It was so close to the real thing, looking so alive, but nothing I knew could beat the original.

"Oh my!" exclaimed one woman who was clutching a notepad. "This is amazing! Where did you find the inspiration for this piece?"

How to answer? There were about 10 or so people looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer that would rock their socks off.

"I…" I started but something caught my eye. A man had walked into the gallery with striking eyes, looking like they were searching for something, or someone, very intensely.

But then they looked on my own and I was staring into familiar golden eyes.

I drank him in, too long golden locks, a worn leather jacket and grey t-shirt underneath, jeans hanging low on his hips, but something else was grabbing my attention. The tired look in his eyes, glad, and desperate and pleading and making my body heat with the weight of them.

"Him," I answered finally, not leaving his stare. And then I ran into his awaiting arms, knowing we weren't even close to being normal again, but forgiven in the least.

"Glad to know you still think about me," he said clutching me closer. "Don't ever leave me like that again."

* * *

_Bite Hard by Franz Ferdinand_

_You don't know_

_I sing these songs, _

_About you, _

_You don't know the Pseudonyms, _

_I assume _

_You don't know the Pseudonyms, _

_I assume, _

_For you. _

_Are you happier now? _

_That the Gods are dying. _

_Or do you dream of _

_Heston whit omniscient beard?_

_You should be happier now, _

_with no one to pray to. _

_Or would you love to break your knees from begging and praying? _

_Bite Hard. _

_It's a broken smile, _

_That's breaking their hearts and breaking their minds. _

_Bite Hard. _

_It's 5.05, your engine's alive and_

_We ride together _

_Bite hard_

_I may be lonelier now but I'm happy alone- honest. _

_It ain't lonely alone_

_What would we talk about anyway? _

_No I never resort to kissing your photo, _

_Honest, _

_I just had to see, _

_How the chemicals taste there honey. _

_Bite Hard. _

_It's a broken smile, _

_That's breaking their hearts and breaking their minds. _

_Bite Hard. _

_It's 5.05, your engine's alive and_

_We ride together _

_We die together_

_Bite hard_

_I never_

_No I never_

_I just had to_

_I just had to see now honey_

_Bite hard_

_It's a broken smile _

_That's breaking their hearts_

_And breaking their mind_

_It's 5.05, your engine's alive and_

_We ride together _

_We die together_

_Bite hard_

_We ride together _

_We die together_

* * *

**A shorty I know, but I hate those long ass epilogues. Plus this story needed closure for me to be satisfied. **

**In other news the first chapter of From Russia With Love is up and so far all 5 people that reviewed loved it so I take that as a good sign for the future.**

**Another song that I recently found and I am confident goes with this chapter perfectly is Nearly Witches by Panic! At The Disco, I won't put the lyrics here but you should really check both these chapters songs, they are awesome and fit this story perfectly in my eyes.**

**Oh my god I'm getting all weepy here. Dammit. Well I'm going to go eat some cake. Hope to see you guys again in the review columns of my other stories!**

**Damn...**

**Well, TILL NEXT TIME COMRADES.**

**(ps, there will by a special thanks chapter to go up in a few days or so. and a lil spoiler on that, each reviewer will get a special message in that chapter :D )**


End file.
